The story of Abbie Snow
by Abbie Soler Star
Summary: Abbie is traped in a lab.... until one day a new guy comes and rescues her and takes her to a new home FINISHED! yep done so THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!
1. Default Chapter

Abbies life story. Plz review. 


	2. Abbie

OK people this is my very FIRST story so plz review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men , I do not own this computer, I do not own this world I am so poor that I only own Abbie... OK ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Abbie  
  
The morning started the same as usual. Abbie just woken up. She was sleeping in a camp bed just like the other nine people in the room. This place Abbie was in is a military school but the military school had a secret lab where teenagers and children who were thought of as mutants were kept. Abbie knew she was a mutant, the only mutant that was here in this entire place. As for the others they where just thought of as mutants. Abbie looked at the mirror on the wall .she had dark green hair, lighter green fur all over her body, elf like ears, a tail, golden eyes, three toes on each foot and wings a bit like a fairy's. She also had a power, she can fire this green chemicals called solerrexsisticl or also known as solerisum. Abbie looked away from the mirror and sighed. She looked around the room. She then realised there were only 8 people in the room including her self. It was scary, she knew who was missing.  
  
Abbie: oh no.. Homer ? where are you?  
  
Abbie was afraid, she woke up her only friend Jenny who came from Ireland and brought here because her mother was a mutant.  
  
Abbie: hey Jenny wake up..  
  
Jenny: hmmm nah go away me sleep, me need sleep its the only good thing here.  
  
Abbie: but Jenny Homer isn't here.  
  
Jenny sat up and looked at Abbie. There are two things Jenny don't like 1: being waken up from her sleep and 2: her friends or people she knows goes missing.  
  
Jenny: your kidding right.  
  
Abbie: No I m serious  
  
Jenny: ok lets look for him.. He could be having a shower or going toilet or hiding in the cubed or something.  
  
So the two girls looked around. Then after a while a man came in , he was one of the soilers that worked here.  
  
Solider: HEY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY LOT! Oh I got news for ya . that mangy kid homer isn't coming back heh heh heh.  
  
Abbie sat on the floor and started crying.  
  
Abbie: He's dead he means  
  
Jenny: oh Abbie don't cry please, HEY I got something for you...an early birthday pressie  
  
Jenny passed Abbie a book. It was called 'The Chinese's Cinderella' by Adeline yen  
  
Abbie: oh thanks Jenny this cheered me up good  
  
Jenny: oh don't mention it the Solider dropped it and I thought you like it  
  
Abbie: oh thanks jenny thank you. 


	3. Logan

Disclaimer: No I do not own x-men evolution cartoon series I only own Abbie , people in the military school and my chocolate bar ( (( (EATS CHOCOLATE BAR) now I dont own choclate bar (  
  
any way plz review  
  
Chapter 2: logan  
  
~on a road some where~  
  
Logan was rideing his motoer cycle on the road and was on his way to the institute. Then at this moement two men in a helicoptorwere talking to each other.  
  
Solider: Captain! This man is a mutant according to the scans.  
  
Captain: don't lose him! Follow him and get him  
  
the captain went to the back were lots of soliders were playing cards and talking to each other.  
  
Captain: get redy you lot we got a mutant to get.  
  
The captain gose back to the front seat and the piolet follows Logan and Logan notice that the helicoptor was following him. So logan gets chaced around until he reches a cliff. Logan got his claws out. The helicoptor landed and all the soliders shot tranqulizers at Logan. Although Logan tried to doge them he got hit with 5 tranqulizers. Logan felt the world was spinning and he was getting tired, he fell to the ground. Before Logan got completely knocked out he looked up and saw the captian, smriking.  
  
Captian: heh heh. got ya.  
  
~Back at the lab~  
  
Abbie was sitting in the corner reading her new book. Then Jenny came over to Abbie.  
  
Jenny: hey Abbie how are you doing  
  
Abbie: oh I'm fine thanks for the new book.  
  
Jenny: its ok  
  
then perry one of the children who was in the same room came running tawards Abbie and jenny.  
  
Perry: HEY ABBIE JENNY GUESS WHAT! THEY ARE BRINGING IN A MUTANT !!!!!! 


	4. New Mutant

Disclaimer: oh come on! I know you know we all know I do not own X-men Evolution..yet heh heh heh (runs of laughing but then realised who was gonna write fan fic) ugh... sorry about that I sort of forgot.. any way on with the story..  
  
Chapter 3: New Mutant  
  
Abbie stared at Perry  
  
Abbie: your joking .. right?  
  
Perry: no I m telling the truth... seriously I am not joking.  
  
Abbie thought Perry was telling lies. Then at that moement Every body in the cell exsept Abbie, Jenny and Perry ran to the bar gates, you know the type you get in prisons.  
  
Jenny: hey! what is happening?  
  
Abbie, Perry and Jenny went tawards the gates and saw two Soliders bringing in a man.  
  
Solider 1: hey move out the wa?  
  
Abbie, Perry and Jenny went tawards the gates and saw two Soliders bringing in a man.  
  
Solider 1: hey move out the way.  
  
Solider 2: yea.. We got another mutant here to join you misrable lot.  
  
The Soliders dumped the man in a spare camp bed where a little boy named homer used to sleep. Then when the two Soliders were gone Abbie went over to him.  
  
Perry: wow do you think he really is a mutant?  
  
Abbie: nah.. I bet it is another normal person thats been accused of being a mutant.  
  
Jenny: I m not so sure Abbie. I mean.. They normally get kids not adults..  
  
Abbie: well you got a point there.  
  
Jenny and Perry went off while Abbie sat by the man lying there unconcus. Later on he began to wake up.  
  
Man: huh? Where I m I ?  
  
Abbie: ummmm this is.. a testing lab.. the man looked at Abbie.  
  
Man: a testing lab.  
  
Abbie: yep thats right.  
  
Man: hey kid.. Whats your name.  
  
Abbie: my name is Abbie Snow. Whats yours?  
  
Man: the name is Logan or Wolverine.  
  
Abbie smiled. She felt as if she might have a new friend. 


	5. talk sorry the chapter in the story is w...

Disclaimer: yep who knows the answer to this one... The answer is I don't own x-men. Oh and thank you all those people who gave me tips on writing a story.. My spell checker dose work but the thing is it goes up the spout half the time. Oh well enjoy my story I m working on another one soon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: meeting lab kids.  
  
The man named Logan rubbed his head thinking:  
  
Logan: *A lab! Oh here we go again.*  
  
Abbie looked at Logan.  
  
Abbie: Would you like some water?  
  
Logan: Ummm yea ...please.  
  
Abbie went to the mini drinking fountain that was built on the wall. She got an empty cup filled it up and gave it to Logan.  
  
Abbie: there you go one cup of water.  
  
Logan: thanks.  
  
Logan drank the water. Abbie sort of stared at Logan.  
  
Logan: hey what is it kid.  
  
Abbie: nothing... except.. well. is it true. are you a mutant.  
  
Logan: yea.. are there any other mutants here?  
  
Abbie: nope just me.  
  
Logan: well do you have any powers?  
  
Abbie: yep I do look.  
  
Abbie looks at the cup and shoots it with green solerisum. Then Abbie feels a sharp pain in her neck.  
  
Abbie: AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Logan: Hey kid are you all right!  
  
Abbie: yes I m fine just I forgot about this stupid collar. The worst thing is its solerisum proof. Plus they can sort of shock you with it. Logan: wow...  
  
Logan saw Abbies sad face. He realised she looked a bit like Kurt from the institute.  
  
Logan: hey kid don't look so sad. hey maybe there's a way out.  
  
Abbie: but That is all most impossible. The only way I know how to get out is some one doing a DNA test on you to prove your not a mutant.. And as you can see I look a bit too obvious.  
  
Logan: oh well with luck there might be a way out.  
  
Then the gates of the cell was opening. A scientist was coming in.  
  
Scientist: Number 893. Number 893 can you come her please..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note: hee he hee I shall leave it there shall I. Any way please review if you think I'm getting better or am I making this worst. See ya soon. Oh and also thank you Eileen for giving me extra tips. ( I am happy. 


	6. Lab tests :

I'M BACK!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA (looks around) OK... I am ....just having a wired moment ...OK YAY! BOTH MY FAVE AUTORS HAVE READ MY STORY ( ( ( (((( DISCLAMER: RIGHT THATS IT! I OWN THE X-MEN MUHAHAHA!!!!! (Scott reads what Abbie wrote and grabed her neck) Scott: Abbie.. YOU DO NOT OWN US LOT !!!!! YOU NEED A PSHACTRIST!! (Scott whispers something in Abbies ear and leaves room) Abbie: ummmmmm.... guys I m sorry... I do not own x-men... I have to say this because Scott has my elf doll and if I don't say this Scott will burn my girl elf doll. (smells burning) SCOTT NOOOO I SAID I DIDNT OWN X-MEN NOOO!  
  
Right... I m back now .. On with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5: lab tests  
  
Abbie froze. She knew her number, it was 893.  
  
Abbie: oh no... not again.  
  
Logan: what is it?  
  
Abbie: Its them... I think they will do more tests on me.  
  
Scientist: oh and I need to put a collar on that new guy.  
  
Abbie was getting up and going towards the gate but Logan stopped her and he got his claws out. Then the scientist got his electric gun out.  
  
Abbie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T SHOCK HIM!!!! Please don't shock him!  
  
But the scientist still shocked Logan, and Logan dropped to the floor. Two Soldiers dragged Logan to the testing lab. The scientist turned to Abbie.  
  
Scientist: now are you going to come quietly or do I have to shock you too.  
  
Abbie shake her head and came to the test room. Abbie absolutely hated it. they put lots of needles her left arm, put liquids from poison ivy eyes.  
  
Abbie: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH IT HURTS!!!!!  
  
Abbie kept screaming at the pain and realised she was blind. But then they put some stuff in Abbies eyes so then she could see again. After a few hours later Abbie came back to the cell rubbing her very sore arm. She saw Logan in his new collar and went over to sit by him. Abbie was trying her best not to cry  
  
Abbie: I wish we could get out of here.  
  
Logan: we will get out of here soon kid. 


	7. Plans of exscape

Hi every body !!!! I am thinking of doing another story.. Not in this story a completely different story but still got something to do with x-men evolution but after you read this story can you review it and choose which story you would prefer would you like: 1) a kitten comes to the institute or 2) a story of a new mutant. in Nebraska. Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution and if I did I get spike from the morlocks and get Logan to chop him up in a million pieces.. That's how much I HATE spike.. Any way ON WITH THE STORY.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Plans of escape  
  
~~~ two days later ~~~  
  
Abbie: I don't know if we can Logan... I mean we are in quite a high security place.. how can we get out?  
  
Logan told Abbie that they would get out. But Abbie was scared that they would be caught.  
  
Logan: don't worry it sounds as if Perry knows what he is doing.  
  
Perry was a smart 10 year old hacker. Abbie then suddenly realised something.  
  
Abbie: hey wait a minute Perry. why are you helping us?  
  
Perry: well its because I found out child welfare is coming over to see if mutants really existed and they would do a DNA test on us..unless... if they show you and Logan then the rest of us won't get a chance to get out of here.  
  
Abbie: oh OK..  
  
Then Perry continued telling Logan the way out of the lab by showing him the map he stole when he was out being tested. After at lest half an hour of Perry telling Logan the way out Abbie was practically board and thinking:  
  
Abbie: * I don't under stand a word that 10 year old is saying.. and yet Logan under stands!!!! Oh well.. Hey wait a minute.. Where's Jenny?*  
  
Abbie has been hanging around with Logan she hasn't talked to Jenny since. Abbie went around to look for Jenny. she went to see one of Jenny's friends Gemi.  
  
Abbie: hey Gemi. Have you seen Jenny.  
  
Gemi: she. she has been taken to room 586.  
  
Abbie froze.. Room 586 was the blood testing room. Then the gate opened. The Soldiers brought Jenny in. the dumped Jenny on her bed.. Abbie ran over to her, Abbie cried when she saw Jenny's pale face.  
  
Abbie : Jenny.. Are you OK?  
  
Jenny opened her eyes and looked at Abbie.  
  
Jenny: its nothing.. They did take quite a lot of blood.  
  
Abbie: oh my... well listen.. Just rest ... OK.  
  
Jenny nodded and closed her eyes to rest. Abbie sat by Jenny for awhile and then Logan came over to Abbie.  
  
Logan: hey. is she OK? Abbie: sure she'll be OK.  
  
Logan: well that's good ... well Perry found out how to take our collars off.. Come over .. if your up to it.  
  
Abbie: sure OK I m coming.  
  
Abbie went over to the cubed where Logan and Perry was hiding so the soldiers wouldn't see what they where doing.  
  
Perry: OK Abbie.. now hold still Logan going to cut off the collar.  
  
Abbie hold still and Logan got his claws out and sliced Abbie's collar.  
  
Abbie: hey let me try something.  
  
Abbie got behind Logan and fizzed Logans collar off using her solerisum.  
  
Logan: right well.. Perry told me how we can get out now all we need is a good night sleep.  
  
Abbie: oh OK ... good night Logan.  
  
Abbie went to her bed and thought to her self:  
  
Abbie: * I hope we get away with this or we will be doomed for life..*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oh I hoped you enjoyed this story.. Please review. 


	8. Wakey Wakey

Hi I m Back... If you read about the new story I m going to do then plz review and say which story you would like.. Would you like 1) the story about a kitten being abandoned at the institute or 2) a story of another student coming to the school for gifted youngsters. Disclaimer: I do not own x-men I only own Abbie and no one can use her in any other stories exsept mines. Lets dance every body (dances around like an idiot) ummm... enjoy my story (hugs elf dolly) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: wakey wakey.  
  
Logan: Abbie... hey Abbie.. Wake up, we got to go now.  
  
Abbie opened her eyes and saw Logan. She remember that if they get up early when the guards have a coffee break then they would have a chance of escaping. Abbie got up and got ready. She went over to Jenny who was still quite pale and struggling to stand.  
  
Abbie: well. I guess this is goodbye...  
  
Jenny: yea my Ma will be coming soon after the DNA test to pick me up....well goodbye  
  
Abbie and Jenny hugged each other. Logan and Abbie said their goodbyes and went through the vent. Abbie was just following Logan since she didn't listen to what Perry said. After about an hour Abbie and Logan finally got out the vent and out side.  
  
Abbie: oh yea we finally made it out side we... we... we are dead.  
  
Abbie saw Soldiers surrounding then Abbie had an idea. She grabbed hold of Logan and flew up in to the air.  
  
Captain: dam... DONT JUST STAND THERE TROOPS!!!! SHOOT THEM... NOW!  
  
The Soldiers started to shoot at Logan and Abbie. Abbie made a shield using her solerisum.  
  
Captain: NOOOO...  
  
Abbie was flying in the air for the very first time in her entire life.  
  
Abbie: ahhhhh.... its nice finally to stretch out your wings once in a while.  
  
Logan: right now....where shall we land?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
right sorry if that seemed short but I was watching ' that's so raven.' Its funny hee hee hee... Um anyway please review and please also say which story you would like next. Oh well see you soon. 


	9. old home

Hi people... I am going to go to my granddads house in a bit because it is Sunday today in London. OK. Disclaimer: I do not own x-men.. only in another world.....Heh heh heh .. any way I only own Soldiers , Scientist, Abbie, and the old house on the hill. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: old home  
  
Abbie was flying for about 2 hours, then Abbie realised something.  
  
Abbie: hey! I can see my old home from up here.. I think I know where we can land now Logan.  
  
Logan: dose any one live there?  
  
Abbie: well I am hoping only one person I know still lives there.  
  
Abbie and Logan flew towards the old house on a hill and landed right in front of the door, and all most smashed Logans head through the door.  
  
Abbie: ummmmm.. sorry about that.. It is my first time flying and landing in 7 years.  
  
Logan: is that how long you have been in there?  
  
Abbie nodded. Logan opened the door... which wasn't locked To Abbies surprise.  
  
Abbie: that's strange... When I was young the door was all ways locked.  
  
They both went inside the house.  
  
Logan: a bit.. dusty.  
  
Abbie looked around the house. She saw piles and piles of dust every where. Abbie sneezed.  
  
Logan: bless ya kid.  
  
Abbie: thanks... I just don't get it... my mom should be here.  
  
Logan shrugged and looked at the phone.  
  
Logan: hey kid do ya mind if I make a phone call?  
  
Abbie: that's if the phone is still working.  
  
Abbie wondered up stairs and went in to a familiar room. It was her bedroom. She remembered that she had to stay in there a lot because of how she looked. Abbie's possessions were still there. Abbie found a backpack that was in Abbies room and started to put her stuff in the bag. She even found her old soft toy bat. (a/n notice: the toy bat is based on one of my beanie babies. in fact my only beanie baby) she remembered what the bats name was batty. She packed some other stuff.. She even started to brush her hair. When she finish she packed her hair brush away and thought:  
  
Abbie:* ah. the memories. I wish mom was here though.*  
  
then suddenly. the door opened...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ahhhh I think I shall leave it there. Now dont forget when you review please say which story you would like. 1) a kitten gets abandoned at the intitute 2) a new mutant comes to the intitute. I am asking people this till chapter 12.. Ok... good (dances with elf dolly) 


	10. Daddy

Hello every body. now I just want to say that the title of this story was based on one of the songs from Austin Powers Goldmember 'Daddy'. Uh oh... I. got..to SING!!! DADDY... DADDY WAS'NT THERE TO TAKE ME TO THE FAIR, TO CHANGE MY UNDER WARE, DADDY DID'NT SEEM TO CARE!!!!! DADDY WAS'NT THERE.. er.. I am sorry just being a bit wired. Disclaimer: me no own x-men I only own Abbie, Scientist, Soldiers, Abbies Dad. Oh and I own my elf dolly (hugs dolly) LET MY STORY BEGIN!!!!!. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Daddy  
  
Logan came through the door.  
  
Logan: hey kid what are ya doing up here?  
  
Abbie: just packing up my stuff.  
  
Logan: planning on going some where?  
  
Abbie: Dunno.. my Mom isn't here, and if I went to my Dad he will put me back in the lab.  
  
Logan: why?  
  
Abbie: because he works there.  
  
Abbie said this in a cold way. Logan looked at Abbie.  
  
Logan: well kid I was using the telephone and phoned up my place and well I was wondering if.. You like to come, you see its sort of a place where people like us learn to control our powers.  
  
Logan told Abbie a bit more about the intestate. Abbie thought:  
  
Abbie:* should I, I mean I can trust Logan but they might think I am a freak..*  
  
After a while Abbie finally decided.  
  
Abbie: hmmmmm sounds interesting.. OK I'll try it.  
  
Logan stopped and sniffed around.  
  
Then Abbie and Logan herd lots of foot steps coming up the stairs. Logan got his claws out. Then three men burst in through the door, there was a scientist , Solider and a tall man who Abbie knew very well.  
  
Abbie: oh...no... not you.  
  
Logan: know that bloke.  
  
Abbie: afraid so... He's my farther.  
  
Dad: Abbie.. hunny. listen..  
  
Abbie: don't 'Hunny' me.  
  
Dad: Abbie please come with me... we can talk it over. and we can find your mother..  
  
Abbie was flaring green with solerisum and anger.  
  
Abbie: KEEP AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Then that moment the scientist jumped up at Abbie and stuck a tranqlizer in Abbies arm. Abbie felt very sleepy. She looked at the Solider and threw a big Ball of solerisum at him and dropped to the ground and sees only darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right I hoped you enjoyed that. Please review PWEES ^___^ (sings Austin Powers song to Elf doll) 


	11. new home

Hiya every body.. I am glad some people like my story.. I got to mention something, Abbie the chacter might or will say 'Smeg' in my stories and I know that saying comes from tv series Red dwarf but I like saying that word at school so I shall write it down any.. oh well on with my story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: new home  
  
Abbie woke up. She sat up and realised she was in a very comfy bed, she looked around the room.  
  
Abbie: Smeg! Where am I?  
  
Voice: you are in Bayvillie, new York, at the Xaviours institute.  
  
Abbie looked towards the door and saw a man in a wheel chair coming towards her. Then suddenly Abbie felt scared.  
  
Abbie: who are you? And where is Logan?  
  
Man: well I am Charles xaviour. Logan is fine, he fought against those men and he came here back with you.  
  
Abbie: oh OK.  
  
Professor x: Abbie I hope you don't but can you tell me a bit about your self.  
  
Abbie: um.. OK.. My birthday is October 27th , I came from England when I was 5 and I might have an aunt who is a mutant.  
  
Professor x: a mutant?  
  
Abbie: yea... she was my mom's sister Raven, my mom told me all about her.  
  
Professor x: could you tell me more about your mother Abbie?  
  
Abbie: sure... her power was to turn into anyone or anything and I even know the name she goes by now.. I think it is mystic. no sorry its mystique.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hummmm. so Abbie's aunt is mystique... hee hee hee... I love my elf dolly.. (hugs elf dolly) I am very glad that Todd fan and Eileen like my story :D Sorry it is short because well.. I am sort of running out of ideas.. Oh well see ya later. 


	12. More info

Hi every body I'm back... I have something's to say. I might not let Abbie say smeg so many times in conversation only when she is talking to herself, sometimes Abbie might even say 'bloody' now and again. I am going to make another story after chapter 12 and if no one says which one they like me to do then I am going to do the story of the kitten coming to the institute. Oh well people. are you sitting comfortably then I' ll begin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: More info  
  
Professor x: hummmmm  
  
Abbie: (thinking) * wow maybe this bloke knows something about my Aunt*  
  
Abbie saw her bag by her bed, she leaned over to reach for it. she got out a picture album, found the picture of triplets and showed it to the professor.  
  
Abbie: here's a picture of my aunt... when she was younger.. she is the one with blue skin and red hair.  
  
The professor nodded.  
  
Professor x: thank you, now Abbie can you tell me what your powers are.  
  
Abbie: sure. well I can fly and I got this green stuff called solerisum which I can shoot with. I was told it was a powerful chemical.  
  
Professor x: very interesting... do you have any questions?  
  
Abbie: yes I have two... what is the date today?  
  
Professor x: the date is Friday, October the 20th.  
  
Abbie looked very surprised and disappointed.  
  
Professor x: is something the matter Abbie?  
  
Abbie: well... it means I ain't 13 yet.. oh well... my other question is what is your power?  
  
Professor x: well Abbie my power is telephapty which is to read minds.  
  
Abbie: oh OK thanks.  
  
Professor x: when you feel like it you can have a walk around the Mansion.  
  
Abbie: OK I will.  
  
The Professor went through the door. Abbie looked around thought:  
  
Abbie:* Doh HE CAN READ MY MIND! DOH DOH AND MORE BLOODY DOHS!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hi did ya like it? did ya? Well please review. I just want to thank Todd fan and Eileen for reading this and saying this is good thank you ^___^ See ya (hugs elf dolly) 


	13. Touring

Hi every body how are you all doing? Now in the last chapter the date the Professor was meant to say was the 20th I REPEAT!: 20TH ... OK ? good and I am going to start another story the one about a kitten since nobody said what other story they like oh well.. Abbie will be meeting the x-men soon. oh and I am sorry that I forgot the disclaimers. PLEASE DONT SUE ME!!! I ONLY GOT £1/ $1!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own x-men if I did Evan would be warring a tutu and ballet shoes, Jean would have purple hair, Scott would dress up like Elvis presly and Kurt would do a nude strike in every episode... not relly. On with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 12: Touring  
  
Abbie got out of bed and had a walk around the mansion thinking to herself:  
  
Abbie:* wow. one day I am being tortured in a bloody lab then this bloke comes along and lets me stay here in this giant place.*  
  
Abbie walked through a few halls wondering if she was getting lost until she found what looked like the kitchen, it was empty.  
  
Abbie: now where is every body?  
  
Abbie decided to go through the back door in to the garden. To Abbie it was very beautiful, then she saw a lady with white hair and dark skin coming towards Abbie.  
  
Lady: hello you must be the new recruit... Abbie isn't it?  
  
Abbie: yep that's my name. What's yours?  
  
Lady: my name is Orora also known as storm.  
  
Abbie: did the professor tell you what my power is?  
  
Storm: yes he did.  
  
Abbie: one more question before I go. what is your power?  
  
Storm: well I am a weather which and I am just about to water the garden.  
  
Abbie: oh OK well see you soon.  
  
Abbie walked around the garden for a bit longer then decided to go to the kitchen, Logan was in there making some coffee.  
  
Abbie: hi Logan. thanks for getting me out that lab.  
  
Logan: its OK pixie.  
  
Abbie smiled, then realised he called her pixie , she remembered that was the nick name her mother gave her. Abbie stopped and sort of gazed at the floor. Logan stared at her.  
  
Logan: hey kid. are ya OK?  
  
Abbie: huh?... oh yea I m OK.  
  
Abbie smiled again, then Logan started sniffing. Suddenly Abbie heared the doors opening.  
  
Logan: grrrr.. Their back from school..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hee hee hee ... liked my story good.. Now before I finish this I have a qustion. who is mary sue???? People keep saying how bad that person is but I dont get it. oh well please review. (hugs elf dolly) 


	14. meeting xmen

Hello every body.. I am making a story about a kitten and the x-men. hee hee my insanity will at last be free MUHAHAHA... um any way.. On with my story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: meeting x-men  
  
Abbie went to the main entrance and saw lots of teenagers. Then the professor came along.  
  
Professor x: Hello. where is Kurt Scott?  
  
A tall boy with red sunglasses came forward.  
  
Scott: he is just coming Professor  
  
Professor x: OK Scott. every one I would like you all to meet Abbie Snow. she is our new recruit.  
  
Every one was now starring at Abbie. Abbie felt like she was in a freak show. Then a boy about 14 with blonde hair and dark skin whispered to Scott.  
  
Boy: hey that girl looks a bit like Abbie.  
  
Abbie didn't have a clue what he was talking about.  
  
Professor x: why don't you all get each other aquatinted. I will be up dating crebro.  
  
The Professor left the room. it was silent for a bit then a girl with red hair came forward.  
  
Girl: hi, my is Jean.  
  
Abbie: hi Jean.  
  
Jean: and this is Scott.  
  
Abbie: hi Scott  
  
Abbie thought Scott was kinda cute. Then a gothic girl and a girl in pink cardigan came forward.  
  
Goth girl: hi A'hm Rogue  
  
Girl: hi and I am Kitty.  
  
Then the boy o with blonde hair started doing tricks on his skate board.  
  
Rogue: and that boy over there doing Stupid skate boarding tricks is Evan.  
  
Evan turned to Rogue.  
  
Evan: hey! They aren't stupid. its sports.  
  
Abbie giggled. No one seemed that freaked about Abbies looks. Suddenly a big puff of smoke came up and Abbie saw some one who looked very much like her self. but only blue..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hey liked my story? Please review. I am glad RockHound likes my story ^_^ please keep writing ok good. (hugs elf dolly) 


	15. Kurt

Hi every body how are ya all doing. I am Angry with my stupid stupid stupid stupid art teacher. he banned me from painting till the summer holidays . it was only a paint fight. any way to save you from my boredom I shall get on with the disclaimer and story. Disclaimer: I officially own Abbie. but none of the x-men or Kurt :'( *sniff* oh well on with my story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 14: Kurt  
  
Abbie was shocked. It was almost like looking in a mirror, this teenage boy had ears like her self and the same sort of tail. He had blue fur unlike Abbie who had green. Abbie stared at the boy and the blue boy stared at Abbie.  
  
Scott: er. Abbie this is Kurt, Kurt this is Abbie.  
  
Abbie: um. hi.  
  
Kurt: errr. yah. hi.  
  
Abbie notice that Kurt had a German accent (A/N: well. you all know that don't you.)  
  
Jean: well that's all of us.. sooo Abbie what powers do you have?  
  
Abbie: well. I can fly and I got this green stuff called solerisum which is a chemical.  
  
Evan: wow. cool.  
  
Abbie thought these people were cool. The professor came in.  
  
Professor x: Kurt may I see you in my office please.  
  
Kurt: sure Professor.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Abbie jumped up and gave out a little sreak.  
  
Abbie: cor. that's going to be something I shall have to get us to. oh well I m gonna finish unpacking.  
  
Abbie went up the stairs by flying thinking:  
  
Abbie:* wow there's some one who looks just like me. WIRED!!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DID YA LIKE IT!!! please review. I am working on my kitten story. so it wont be out for awhile. see ya later ( hugs elf dolly) 


	16. Kitty conversation

Hello people, mutants and aliens out there.. I am glad some people still like my story.... I have nothing much to say.... Eileen: soon Eileen very soon. disclaimer: I do.. I do... I own the x-men muhahahahahaha I own every thing in x-men evolution own scotts glasses, I own jeans homework, I own Evan's skateboard and I own toads diary (looks inside toads diary) EWWWWWWWWWWW... TOAD YOU GOT A DIRTY MIND ABOUT WANDA YOU KNOW!!!!!.... ummmm any way on with my story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 15: Kitty conversation  
  
Abbie was in her room UN-packing her stuff. She took out her soft toy bat, a picture or herself and her mother in a photo frame, her mums lilac scarf, her hair brush, an old red jumper with a small white star in the middle, a photo album and colourful hair bands. Abbie sat on her bed looking at her things all spread out on her bed. Then Abbie herd a knock on the door.  
  
Abbie: come in.  
  
Kitty came in.  
  
Abbie: oh hi kitty.  
  
Kitty: hi Abbie I was wandering if I can like help you with your unpacking?  
  
Abbie: well... I have sort of finished un packing.  
  
Kitty: wow is that like all you have.  
  
Abbie: well... yea.  
  
Kitty: oh OK.. hey you like got a soft toy.  
  
Abbie: well I.. I had this when I was little and I thought about keeping it for old time sake.  
  
Kitty: wow.. I like have a soft toy too and her name is lizzie reptar  
  
Abbie: oh really.  
  
Kitty: yep... Soooo Abbie how old are you.  
  
Abbie: well I am 12 but in 7 days I shall be 13.  
  
Kitty: oh.... I have a question..... are you English? I mean no offence its just... Well you sound English.  
  
Abbie: well.. I was brought up in England and when I was 5 years old I came to America.  
  
Kitty: oh really.  
  
Kitty looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.  
  
Kitty: oh I gotta go now Abbie... I have to get ready for my date... see ya soon.  
  
Kitty rushed out the room then Rogue walked by Abbies door and saw Kitty Rush off. Rogue looked at Abbie.  
  
Rogue: she better not ware that new top of mine or else there's gonna be trouble...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT!!!!! good now please review... oh and before I go the title was based on a song by Elvis presly (only I changed it a bit) who ever can guess right gets a cookie.. Logan: COOKIES??? WHERE???? Abbie: NO NOT FOR YOU!!! ONLY REVIEWERS! Logan: grrr.. I want cookies.. Abbie: right OK bye bye people. 


	17. keep getting lost

Hiya and welcome humans, mutants and aliens. The answer to the question in the last chapter is.. little more conversation.... uh oh.... I got to ... SING! KITTY MORE CONVERSATION LITTLE MORE ACTION.... (elf dolly looks at Abbie and shake her head) Elfie: well while Abbie is.. singing lets do disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own x-men nor dose Abbie. We just own the chacter... Abbie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: Keep getting lost  
  
Abbie finished her packing and decided to walk around the mansion. She thought about walking to the lounge to finish reading her book called 'the Chinese Cinderella'. Abbie felt she has been walking around for at least half an hour and thought she was probably lost. Abbie was turning to corridors to corridors and thought to her self:  
  
Abbie: * oh man this place is HUGE!!!! I really need a map for this place!!!*  
  
Abbie finally found the lounge but realised Kurt was talking to Scott about that the professor might have found a relative. Abbie decided to leave them alone in the lounge.  
  
Abbie: * so where can I go? Hey the garden a good place... Now to find it.*  
  
Abbie walked some more but still couldn't get out. So in the end Abbie just opened a window and flew out of it. she landed in the garden, she found a nice spot and started to read her book.  
  
~~ in the corridors ~~  
  
Kurt was on his way to find Abbie. He remembered what the professor said. Abbie could be his cousin, Kurt was a bit shocked.  
  
Kurt: oh Abbie vhere are you?  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt was now out side on the roof of the mansion. He looked and saw Abbie sitting on the ground reading a book and so Kurt got ready.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
~~ a few minutes before Kurt bamfed ~~  
  
Abbie was reading the book still. She felt so sorry for poor Adeline, her step mother was so mean and as for her farther he just didn't care... Suddenly...  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Abbie jumped back and saw Kurt. She put her book down.  
  
Abbie: oh.. hi Kurt.  
  
Kurt: hi Abbie.... do you like this place so far?  
  
Abbie: yea its cool... Though I keep getting lost.  
  
Kurt: (laugh) yea that happen to me too on the first day too.. but that's when my power comes in handy.  
  
Abbie smiled.  
  
Abbie: you are lucky to have that power.... I wish I had that power it would have come in useful where I was.  
  
Kurt looked at Abbie.  
  
Kurt: Where?  
  
Abbie: well... I was kept in a lab for 7 years... being tested on and watching my friends... die.  
  
Abbie started to cry. Kurt patted her back.  
  
Kurt: hey don't be so sad. Come on please?  
  
Abbie stopped crying but still looked sad.  
  
Kurt: right I have no choice but to do this Abbie... But it for the good of the vorld.  
  
Kurt started tickling her and Abbie was laughing uncontrollably. She had never felt this good in all these years.  
  
Abbie: ALRIGHT.. HA, HA, HA I GIVE IN! HEE HEE HEE.  
  
Kurt stopped tickling Abbie.  
  
Abbie: thanks Kurt I have never felt that good in years.  
  
Kurt: your velcome.  
  
Then Rogue came towards Abbie and Kurt.  
  
Rogue: hi guys, Jean told me ta find ya guys and say its supper time.  
  
Abbie: cor already?  
  
Kurt had a smile on his face.  
  
Kurt: sort cut tome.  
  
He got hold of Abbie and Rogue then....  
  
*BAMF*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hi did you like it? please review. Logan: hey no one answered your question last chapter so I get all the cookie right? Abbie: *sighs* yes OK. (gives cookies to Logan) Logan: YAHOO!!!!! Abbie: people I am sorry but... THERES A HYPER LOGAN ON THE LOUSE! LOCK YOU DOORS AND WINDOWS.. bye. (runs off with elf dolly) 


	18. Black top and dinner

Hi welcome humans, mutants and aliens... To my story.. LALALALA LA LA LALALaLA LA um sorry. WindRider-Damia: don't worry rogue will...  
  
YAY MY EVIL ART TEACHER IS GIVING ME A SECOND CHANCE!!!!! I can do art again... OH YEA HO YEA.. Dudes Dig The Fuzzy Chick.... Sorry but my friends at school read this story and one of them said that Abbie should say that.. but its up to you nice reviewers aaaahhhhhh you guys give me a nice warm fuzzy feeling Inside. Oh well on with the story people..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17: Black top and dinner  
  
*bamf*  
  
Kurt, Abbie and Rogue were in the dining room. Rogue looked at Kurt with annoyance and slapped Kurt across the face.  
  
Kurt: owwww... vhat vas that for?  
  
Rogue: Next time ask if I want ta be teleported... OK.  
  
Rogue sat down while Abbie tried not to laugh. Kurt notice Abbie trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
Kurt: **Sigh** OK Abbie let it all out.  
  
Abbie started laughing, she really liked this place and Kurt, he kept making her laugh but the best thing was it made her want to forget her past and pretend this was her family. almost Every one went to their seat. Abbie went to sit between Kurt and Logan. Then Kitty came in all dressed up nicely wearing white flared trousers and a Black glittery belly top. Abbie thought she looked beautiful. But Rogue didn't looked pleased she stood up and gave Kitty a look that could kill.  
  
Rogue: hey A'h thought A'h told ya not to wear that top.  
  
Kitty: oh please Rogue like just this once please.  
  
Kitty gave Rogue the Puppy dogs eyes.  
  
Rogue: aw no not those puppy eyes... all right! But if ya stain it, rip it or anything then ya be sorry.  
  
Kitty: OK thanks Rogue don't worry I wont ruin it.  
  
Kitty told the professor she was going out to eat then went off. Soon everybody finally came and started pileing food on their plate. Quickly Abbie followed and piled food that seemed good on her plate. It was the best dinner she has ever had. She had tried almost every thing accept for the lassaniya.  
  
Kurt: hey Abbie why not try the lasinieya it pretty tasty.  
  
Abbie: I bet it is OK but its just... I am allergic to tomatoes.  
  
Then Abbie rembers some thing.  
  
Abbie is in a food testing lab and they put some food poisoning in tomato soup and make Abbie very ill. She starts throwing up. Feels lots of pains.  
  
Abbie:* no I shouldn't think about that stuff *  
  
Kurt: Abbie? Hey are you OK?  
  
Abbie looks up.  
  
Abbie: yes I'm fine. When every one finished their dinner every one went their sperate ways. Kurt teleported and Logan said he had to go out some where. Abbie decided to go back to the garden and finish her book. It was 7:00pm and Abbie finished her book. She felt happy for Adeline, in the end Adeline's farther lets her go to England to a college. It worked out for Adeline at first it was hard. Maybe it will work out for Abbie.  
  
Rogue: hi Abbie.  
  
Abbie looked up and saw Rogue coming towards her.  
  
Abbie: hi Rogue.  
  
Rogue sat next to Abbie.  
  
Rogue: so wacha reading.  
  
Abbie: the Chinese Cinderella by Adeline Yen.  
  
Rogue: is it good?  
  
Abbie: yes.. well I think it is. She seems to have been through the same sort of thing I've been through. Would you like to read it?  
  
Rogue: yea... do ya mind?  
  
Abbie: not at all I have finished reading.  
  
Rogue: thanks Ab's.  
  
Abbie: see you later.  
  
Abbie Flew to the mansion. She went to the lounge again. She seemed to like this part of the mansion. But then she saw a boy with pale skin and dark blue hair.  
  
Abbie: * I wander who he is... I think I'll ask him *  
  
then a voice came up in Abbies head.  
  
Professor x:* Abbie may I see you in my office please.*  
  
Abbie:* I'll ask him later*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HELLO OUT THERE!!!!! Did you nice kind people like my story?  
  
Elf Dolly: Abbie is being nice because she wants some good reviews.  
  
(Abbie puts a finger over dolly's mouth)  
  
Ummm please review. (gives Elf dolly toffee lolly pop) 


	19. Holo watch

Hello humans, aliens and mutants, I am SO stressed all because of home work DAM YOU MATHS, DAM YOU GEOGRAPY, DAM YOU SCIENCE and DAM YOU FREANCH!!!! ..... Sorry I am going crazy but thanks for those nice things you reviewer say to me ^__^ (Elf dolly is dancing happily) Abbie: hey dolly what's happening? Dolly: YAY some one likes me lots!!! :D ( shows review to Abbie) Abbie: oh yes Rock hound likes ya ^_^  
  
Rock hound:- hmmmmmm thats is a good idea.... soon... Oh and I think your story is good.. Maybe I should review that..  
  
Air Pirate 96:- cool you got a Batty beanie baby too ^_^  
  
But I still have one question... Dolly: what's that? Abbie: WHO IS MARY SUE!!!!???? Um can some one tell me please?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men but I own Abbie, Abbies things and my elf dolly... please don't take Abbie away SHE IS MINE MUHAHAHAHA.... On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18: Holo watch.  
  
Abbie went to the Professors office. She came in and saw the professor at his desk.  
  
Professor x: hello Abbie what do you think about this place so far?  
  
Abbie: every thing is fine... but I have a question.. who is the pale boy with blue hair?  
  
Professor x: that would be Kurt in his holo watch.  
  
Abbie was confused.  
  
Abbie: a Holo watch? What's a Holo watch?  
  
Professor x: a holo watch is a disguise from people who are not gifted and do not under stand us yet which reminds me... I have something for you.  
  
Professor Xaviour picked up a box on his desk and gave it to Abbie.  
  
Abbie: what is it?  
  
Professor x: open it and you will see.  
  
Abbie opens the box and finds a watch. Abbie put on the watch and to her amazement she became normal.  
  
Abbie: wow I look ....normal.  
  
Professor x: yes well remember Abbie you were always normal inside.  
  
Abbie: Thank you Professor.  
  
Abbie was so happy she felt she could fly through the roof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hi!!!! Please review!!!! If you do you get Pixie stixs :D Dolly: sorry but she is on a sugar spree again. Abbie: sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar. (hugs Elf dolly) 


	20. New Pyjamas

Hi every body! I m back... I am SOOOOO happy ^-^ you like me you really like me.  
  
Owl Eyed Athena:- COOL YOU GOT A DOLLY TOO ^_____^  
  
Air Pirate 96:- THANK YOU for telling me who Mary sue is....  
  
Disclaimer: LA LA LA I DO NOT OWN X-MEN LA LA LA Dolly: Abbie... are you on Sugar again? Abbie: yes... But I went silly on my other story in stead.... OK now let the story begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19: New Pyjamas  
  
Abbie went to her room to see what she looked like. So she looked in the mirror, she had a long sleeve gypsy top, Dark blue flared trousers, pale skin like Kurt and long brown dark hair. Abbie's hair was tied in to low bunches, Abbie was thinking:  
  
Abbie: * wow.... this is so cool.. I look human! I wish I really looked like this but hey..*  
  
then Abbie heard a knock at the door.  
  
Abbie: come in..  
  
Jean entered the room with a box and some cloths.  
  
Jean: hi Abbie how are you doing?  
  
Abbie: I'm.. fine.  
  
Jean: great.. I got something for you.  
  
Jean handed Abbie the box.  
  
Jean: um Abbie .... do you have any night ware?  
  
Abbie: well no... not really.  
  
Abbie felt embarrassed. In the lab they whore what they had on. Abbie remembered that she was still in her lab cloths.  
  
Jean: I thought that... you could have these pyjamas.. I don't ware them at all.  
  
Abbie: wow... thanks... that's kind of you.  
  
Jean gave Abbie the night cloths. It was a Red and blue pyjama top and blue pyjama bottoms and were baggy.  
  
Abbie: thank you.  
  
Jean: its OK... Good night and if you ever want to talk to any one I'll be down the hall OK.  
  
Abbie: OK.. Good night.  
  
Jean leaves the room. Abbie look at her pyjamas and realised she needed holes for her tail and fairy wings. She finds scissors and cut holes in the exact place's.  
  
Abbie had a shower and it was soothing for Abbie. She put her lab cloths in the bin and put on her pyjamas. She found out that she could fold up her wings so she can put on her pyjama top. She brushed her hair and fur then brushed her teeth and then went to bed and hugged her soft toy batty. She was thinking to her self:  
  
Abbie: * wow I think I must be really lucky. I just hope my friends are ok.*  
  
then Abbie fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
awwwww... please review. (hugs elf dolly) ^-^ 


	21. Midnight

HI Humans, Mutants and Aliens... I'm back... I am glad you people like the story...  
  
Owl Eyed Athena:- YES!!!!! Dolly (my elf dolly) Rules! Hanna Rules!.. even though I have never met her yet.  
  
Dolly: Abbie can I play with Hanna when this story is finished? Abbie: OK... only if I can come too. Dolly: OK.  
  
Good now lets begin the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20: Midnight  
  
Abbie was sleeping and having a nightmare... Well more like a Memory.  
  
Abbie was 3 years old. Abbies mother and farther was arguing while Abbie was in her bedroom listening to every thing.  
  
Farther: You have to admit it.... She is a freak! I mean LOOK at her Sparrow! A green Demon... maybe a devil!  
  
Mother: Greg! How could you! You are talking about your daughter here and here you are calling her... these names! You ought to be ashamed of your self!  
  
Farther: I am ashamed... ashamed of even KNOWING that little demon!  
  
Mother: GREG! SHUT UP!  
  
Farther: NO YOU STUP UP YOU WITCH!  
  
Abbie was in bed and even though she was 3 years old she under stood every word. The arguing got louder and louder.  
  
Abbie sat up quickly. She looked around the room and remembered she was at her new home.  
  
Abbie: when will I ever forget these horrible memories.  
  
Abbie looked at her alarm clock. 12:00pm. Abbie decided to walk around the mansion. She was going to go to jeans room but felt she might get annoyed if she woke her up at 12:00pm. So she just went to the kitchen. She ate two cookies and drank some orange juice. She found a news paper on the table and started to read it. She finished the paper and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 12:30. She decided to go back to her room. she was in the corridor and then herd a yell and it came from Rogues and Kitty's room. Abbie flew towards the two girls room.  
  
when she got there she open the door a bit and looked through it. She saw Rogue yelling at Kitty and Kitty yelling at Rogue. In other words an argument.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it was a bit sad I thought but hey.. she gotta have some sort of night mare.. Dolly: Come on Abbie... Hanna is waiting for us. Abbie: OK..... see ya later people... oh and please review. (brings picnic basket and goes out with Dolly) 


	22. Arguement

HI Mutants, humans and alieans!!!! did you miss me and Dolly?  
(every body nods their head)  
Good. now I need to tell you all that the last chapter is wrong about   
the time. the time that Abbie woke up was sappose to be 12:00 MIDNIGHT!  
ok now thats sorted.  
  
Eileen: I know it is a bit sad but not both her parents didnt like her   
for what she looked like.can you guess which one loved her?  
  
Air Pirate 96: THANK YOU!! ^__^ thank you very much for telling me  
about that little mistake.  
  
Owl Eyed Athena: OOPS sorry its Anna..... Ok I will keep it right.  
  
WindRider-Damia: ohhhhh.... you say Abbie sounds like your cusin eh...  
sorry thought I do that.  
  
Disclaimer: Look! if I owned X-men evolution there would have been a   
Tv show and........ oh wait there alredy is a tv show *shrugs* oh well.  
  
Ok on with the story..... (Hugs Elf Dolly)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21: Arguments.  
  
Rogue: What tha heck did ya do ta my top!?  
  
Kitty: Rogue its just a little stain you know..... its not like gonna   
kill you!  
  
Rogue: That was brand new! You said you wouldnt do any thing ta my  
top and now its ruined! thanks ta ya....  
  
The two girls keapt on argueing and and shouting. The more they shouted   
the harder it was for Abbie to move away. then something happened.  
Rogue some how trippedc on some thing and fell over the balcony.  
  
Kitty: ROGUE!!!  
  
Abbie Dived right in to the room and flew out the window relly fast.   
Abbie caught Rogues hand.  
  
Abbie: Got you.  
  
But then Abbie Began to feel weaker and weaker. it felt as if all her   
Energy was going to Rogues bare hand. Abbie was able to put Rogue down   
on the ground safely but then she fell on the ground unconsise.  
Rogue Looked at Abbie then she saw all of Abbies memorie flashing by  
Rogues mind. she screamed.  
  
Kurt teleported down.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt: Hey vhat happened?.... Oh my.... ABBIE!  
  
Kurt Looked down at Abbie and picked her up.  
  
Kurt: Vill ya be ok while I take Abbie to the imfrimary?  
  
Rogue had tears spilling out of her eyes. but she nodded. Scott   
and Kitty came down to see Rogue. Rogue was glowing green.  
  
Kitty: Rogue are you like ok?  
  
Rogue: A'h dont know.... hey whats happening ta me?  
  
Rogue notice she was glowing. at that point the professor came along.  
  
Professor x: Abbie can form a chemical called Solerisum that is quite   
dangerouse. are you allright Rogue.  
  
Rogue nodded but then she saw the memories in her head and started   
crying again.  
  
Professor X: Rogue may I see you in my office please..... Scott, Kitty.  
I think it is best if you go back to bed.  
  
Scott: Ok Professer.  
  
~~ in the professors office ~~  
  
Rogue was sitting in a chair thinking and hearing the voices in her   
head. then she see another memorie...  
  
~~ begging memorie ~~  
  
(Abbie was around 3 years old and was listening to her mother and  
farther argueing.)  
  
Farther: LISTEN YOU! I DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANOTHER WORD YOU SAY!  
  
Mother: How could you! You...... You MONSTER!  
  
Abbie's farther hit her mother around the face. then her farther goes  
out for a drink while Abbie's Mother cryed. Abbie enters the room.  
  
Abbie: Mummy?  
  
her mother looks at Abbie.  
  
Mother: Abbie did me and Daddy wake you up?  
  
Abbie lied to her and said something about a nightmare instede.  
  
Abbie: Mummy...... I am I a Monster?  
  
Mother: no ofcorse not.  
  
Abbie: well how come I dont look like you or Daddy?  
  
Mother: Abbie I want you to know that..... you are not the only   
one who has been through the same sort of thing as you.  
  
Abbie: Who?  
  
Mother: well...... when I was young I had a sister. and she was blue.  
  
Abbie stared at her Mother.  
  
Mother: its true. My Mummy didnt give her a name in fact she didnt   
even give me a name. she called her self Raven and guess what!  
  
Abbie: What?  
  
Mother: she could change in to any one or any thing.  
  
Abbie: Wow..... Mummy...... why didnt Your Mummy give you a name?  
  
mother: because.... I had a specal power too.  
  
Abbie: what is it?  
  
Mother: well I can heal people....  
  
Abbie: cool... *yawns*.  
  
Mother: Somebody is getting tired.  
  
Abbie fell asleep.  
  
~~ End of memorie ~~  
  
Rogue sat there. She relized that Kurt is Abbies Cusin. Abbie's Aunt   
is Mystque. then the Professor came in.  
  
Professor x: are you alright Rogue?  
  
Rogue: yes a'hm fine its just..... I feel sorry for Abbie.... does   
Kurt know about Abbie being his.....  
  
Professor x: yes I told him but Abbie doesnt know yet.  
  
Rogue: How is Abbie?  
  
Professor x: Abbie is fine.  
  
Rogue: a'hm sorry professor.  
  
Professor x: its allright Rogue. Abbie is just resting. and I think  
you better get some rest to. and dont worry I will let you know if   
Abbie gets better.  
  
Rogue: thank you Professor.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oooooooh..... Rogue KNOWS!!!! hee hee..... please review.   
(hugs elf dolly) 


	23. Infrimary

HI HUMANS , MUTANTS AND ALIEAN!!!!! I am sorry that I haven't written for a while its just my dad had changed our Internet server from Bt open world to Bt broad band but Bt broad band went silly so we didn't have the Internet for a while and then we just changed to Tesco.net that is why it has been a long time. I have decided to do this chapter first then I'll go on to my the kitten named cuddles.  
  
Right I have finished babbling now on with the story! Dolly + Anna : ABBIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Abbie: what is it? Dolly: You forgot to do disclaimer! Anna: yea and we don't want you ta get sued. Abbie: oh yes thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution.. I only own Abbie Snow.  
  
Right now on with the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 22: Infirmary  
  
Rogue looked at Abbie lying on the bed in the infirmary room. For some reason Rogue felt like she should be there. She sat next to Abbie on a chair thinking:  
  
Rogue:* why did a'h have ta have these stupid powers. A'h might have killed her.. and all because of these powers. A'h wish A'h never had these powers. Abbies memories are like nightmares. She sees her friends die or getting hurt... A'h guess in a way A'h could help Abbie get rid of these memories. She doesn't seem like Kurt... Hey she's moving.*  
  
Abbie was waking up.  
  
Abbie: Gordon Bennett.. where am I?  
  
Rogue: Abbie your in the Infirmary.. are yah OK?  
  
Abbie: yea I'm fine... What happened?  
  
Rogue: well when A'h make skin contact I absorb energy, powers and memories.  
  
Abbie: oh... Oh Rogue you wont tell any body about...  
  
Rogue: about what?  
  
Abbie: where I was before I came here.... Logan, Kurt , Professor and you know but I don't want anybody else to know.  
  
Rogue: Why?  
  
Abbie: well.. its not that I don't like the people here its just.... its kinda hard to explain.  
  
Rogue: that's OK.... hey yah know that book yah let me borrow. Its good so far.  
  
Abbie: I am glad you like it.  
  
Rogue: I found a book that ya might like.  
  
Rogue handed a book called 'A little princess' to Abbie.  
  
Abbie: Thanks Rogue... It seems interesting.  
  
Rogue: good... I hope yah get better. See ya later.  
  
Abbie: see ya soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hee Hee Hee Did you like my story? Please review...  
  
Dolly: Please for the sake of Abbies sanity review.  
  
Anna: uh oh.  
  
Dolly: what?  
  
(Anna points at Abbie eating tons of pixie stixs)  
  
Dolly: uh oh. She must be getting ready to start on that kitten story... TAKE COVER!!!!  
  
Anna: And once again please review.  
  
(Anna and Dolly hides under table while Abbie runs around the room wildly) 


	24. A read in the garden

Hello mutants, humans and aliens. I am glad you people like me.  
  
Eileen:- I don't really know who Gordon Benett is but his name was mentioned in 'only fools and horse' and the first episode of red dwarf when holly says "Gordon Benett! They are dead every body's dead Dave!" and I thought it was funny.  
  
Justina:- Pixie stixs are these tubs of flavoured sugar (they are my fave sweets ^_^) and are famous for making people hyper.  
  
Oh boy! I have to revise for a maths test : ( arrrggggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! DAM YOU MATHS! DAM YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: uh oh she's getting angery.  
  
Dolly: dont worry I'll sort her out. (squrits water at Abbie from water pistol)  
  
Dolly: better?  
  
Abbie: yes thanks...  
  
Disclaimer: la la la I dont own x-men it belongs to marvel who might band the tv show ( I pray that wont happen) on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23: a read in the garden.  
  
Abbie had recovered and was just about to leave when the professor came.  
  
Professor X: hello Abbie I see you are well.  
  
Abbie: yea I m fine.  
  
Professor X: oh Abbie I must tell you this. You will be starting school.  
  
Abbie: cool whens that?  
  
Professor X: the week afther next week. I would have gotten you redy for next week but you are still 12 years old. So when you are 13 then you will be able to go to the same school as all the other students.  
  
Abbie: ok. See ya in a bit professor.  
  
Abbie flew down the hall way and through the window and in to the garden. Abbie sat near where the flowers were and started reading the book Rogue lended her. It was quite intreasting a girl named Sarah ( thats my name :D ) was left at a borading school in England because her farther was going to fight in the war (set around world war two). Thats as far as Abbie got then there was a puff of smoke right in front of Abbie.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt appeared in front of Abbie.  
  
Abbie: hi Kurt.  
  
Kurt: hiya Abbie... The professor said that you needed new civies..  
  
Abbie: civies? What are civies?  
  
Kurt: another name for clothes.... any vay Me, Kitty and Scott were comming down to the mall. So vould you like to come?  
  
Abbie: sure.  
  
Kurt: ok then allow me to take the short cut again.  
  
Abbie: ok.  
  
Abbie hold on to Kurt and....  
  
**BAMF**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hiya did ya like the story? Please review!!!!  
  
Dolly + Anna: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! (make puppy dog eyes) pwees! 


	25. Going to the Mall

HI PEOPLE! DIDYA MISS ME? Ok I have just read the last chapter and I thought it was pretty boring so sorry about that... Just a quick word.... X-MEN EVOLUTION IS GOING TO STAY ON AIR!!!! (every body dances and Anna and Dolly are break dancing) yes we are very happy... It will air in may ^_^ YAY!!!!!!! I am just SOOO Happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution (YAY THEIR STAYING ^__^) but I do own Abbie Snow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 24: Going to the Mall  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt and Abbie were inches away from Scott's car. Kitty was in the car and so was Scott. (AN from Dolly: WELL DUH! Who's car is it! Scott's!! Abbis soler star: Dolly shhhh) Kurt turned on his image inducer and Abbie saw the pale boy once again. Abbie did the same.  
  
Kitty: wow like the professor has totally good taste.  
  
Kurt: Kitty... this is the top you vere bugging the Professor to put in.  
  
Kitty: but Gypsy tops are SOOOOO sweet!  
  
Scott: Hey! Are we going or what?  
  
Kurt: ok Scott keep ya shade on.  
  
Kurt got front seat with Scott and Abbie went at the back with Kitty. Scott Started driving the car to the mall. About 10 minutes of Kitty talking Abbie was ready to jump out of the car moving or not.  
  
Kitty: oh Abbie you'll look totally cute if you buy pink cropped trousers and a lilac scarf top and..  
  
Abbie: Kitty... I don't mean to be rude but its not like I am going to go out public in those clothes cause.. I don't know how many people would notice that I am green instead of what colour shoes that I am warring.  
  
Kitty: well I was only like giving you fashion tips.  
  
Kitty crossed her arms looking annoyed.  
  
Abbie: I'm sorry Kitty... Don't be annoyed with me... please.  
  
Kurt: come on Kitty don't get the hump.  
  
Abbie: *sigh* ok how about when we get to the mall.. you choose an out fit for me.  
  
Kitty: really?  
  
Abbie: really really.  
  
Kitty: thanks Abbie.  
  
Abbie:* why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret that?*  
  
Scott: ok we're here.  
  
Abbie looked and saw a huge building.  
  
Abbie: wow... Big.  
  
Kurt: yes Abbie... BIG.  
  
Abbie giggled. They all went inside the mall.  
  
Scott: ok Abbie you stay with Kitty and me and Kurt will be at the video store ok.  
  
Abbie, Kitty and Kurt: ok.  
  
Scott: Scott good see you in an hour.  
  
Abbie: so Kitty where are we going?  
  
Kitty: To girlies boutique remember you said I could chose an out fit for you.  
  
Abbie: oh yea.. how could I forget. *Well done Abbie. Next time you want to point something out to Kitty keep it inside your head.*  
  
Kitty spent at least half an Hour choosing clothes for Abbie and in the end Kitty picked Black caprie trousers, lilac T-shirt and blue sandals.  
  
Kitty: there you'll look perfect!  
  
Abbie: good.... so it takes you half an hour to chose clothes?  
  
Kitty: is that how long it took?  
  
Abbie: yes!  
  
Kitty: ok sorry. So now we like got these clothes paid where do you want to go?  
  
Abbie looked around the Mall. Then she spotted a shop.  
  
Abbie: how about Girls civies r us?  
  
Kitty: but that's a cheap clothes shop!  
  
Abbie: well yea but I have wings and a tail so I think cheap clothes are probably the best.  
  
Kitty: well if you are like sure?  
  
Abbie picked some clothes Kitty helped Abbie paid for them since Abbie wasn't really good with dollars and then went to gadgets and gizmos and bought some things from there then Kitty dragged Abbie in to Claire's Accessories and Abbie got rain bow coloured hair bands.  
  
Kitty: lets look for Kurt and Scott.  
  
The two girls got back and met up with Scott and Kurt and got in the car.  
  
Abbie: whew.. that was a lot of things I got.  
  
Kurt had a menacing grin on his face.  
  
Kurt: Vell I got this from the shops.  
  
Kurt sprayed Abbie with the Water pistol and Abbie laughed.  
  
Abbie: oh yea well take this.  
  
Abbie Sprayed Kurt back with the water pistol.  
  
Scott: HEY WACTH THE SEATS!!! They're real leather and I don't want then to get wet!  
  
Abbie and Kurt continued spraying each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HI did you like that story? I made up the shops... you may borrow them if you like.  
  
Please Review.... I need reviews. Dolly: ABBIE! YOUR SISTER GOT ME AND ANNA! ANNA: HELP!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK IN THE PINK ROOM! Abbie: Dolly! Anna! I'll SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!  
  
(turns in to a jedi knight and evil sister turns in to dart vader) Abbie: stop forces of evil! Dart vader: NEVER! (starts fighting and Abbie is winning) Abbie: Any last words! Dart: yes.. Abbie... I am your sister! Abbie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Dolly + Anna: please review (watches Abbie eating pixie stixs) 


	26. Danger room

HERE'S JOHNNY! Well actually its Abbie Soler Star Here to entertain you! Yep I'm back.. *SNIFF* WAHHHHHH! I didn't get no reviews */\* WAHHHHH!!  
  
Dolly: there there Abbie we're here right Anna? (Anna watching tv and throwing pop corn at Ann Robison) Dolly: ANNA! Anna: EVIL! ANN ROBISON IS EVIL! Dolly: Anna Abbie needs happiness and you are sitting there throwing pop corn at the tv! Anna: for a good cause. Dolly: ANNA! Anna: OK sorry... Hey Abbie I got this picture from Lance! Check it out. (Abbie looks at picture and starts laughing) Abbie: HA! I KNEW IT! Fred WARES BUNNY PYJAMAS!!! Hee hee hee thanks Anna.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution I only own Abbie Snow and the baby scarecrow out side. (Abbie looks out of window and sees the cat next door taking the baby scarecrow away) OH GREAT! Now I don't own the scare crow *sight*  
  
lets begin the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25: Danger room  
  
they got back at the institute Kurt and Abbie were soaking wet. Their holo watch stopped working so they got out of the car and shakes their fur. Water covered Kitty.  
  
Kitty: KURT! ABBIE!  
  
Abbie: OOPS err sorry  
  
Kurt: yea sorry Kitty.  
  
Kitty walked off. Abbie and Kurt helped Scott dry his car. In the end Abbie went in side while Kurt and Scott polished the car. She saw the professor when she got in side.  
  
Abbie: hi professor.  
  
Professor X: hello Abbie. How was your shopping.  
  
Abbie: fine.  
  
Professor X: Abbie. Storm was telling me that it might be best to start your training this after noon in the danger room.  
  
Abbie: Danger room?  
  
Professor X: yes its a training facility for our powers and to help take control.  
  
Abbie: oh OK.  
  
Professor X: good now your uniform is in your room.  
  
Before the Professor could say anything else Abbie Flew off to her room.  
  
Abbie: OK Professor see ya.  
  
Abbie got to her room and saw a box on her bed with a note on it. It said:  
  
Dear Abbie.  
  
Hey this is your uniform for the danger room hope you do well  
  
From  
  
Rogue.  
  
Abbie opened the box and saw the uniform. Abbie put it on. The uniform was a black spandex, a purple choker with the x symbol on it, purple knee high boots with no heels, purple gloves, purple belt with the x symbol on the side of her and there were holes for her wings and tail.  
  
Abbie:* ahhhh fits like a glove.. hang on.. I'm warring gloves. Cool*  
  
Abbie went out the room when she finished looking at her self. Abbie was wandering down the hall. Then she met Storm.  
  
Abbie: hi Storm.  
  
Storm: hello Abbie are you ready?  
  
Abbie: err yes I'm ready.  
  
Storm took Abbie in to the elevator and they went down and in to a big metal room.  
  
Abbie: whoa.  
  
Storm: now Abbie you stay in this room. I am going up stairs to the control room.  
  
Abbie: ok.  
  
Abbie:* man ever since I got here I keep saying OK. Oh well*  
  
Soon storm was up in the control room. Abbie got ready.  
  
Storm: Abbie I am going to set you on to the easiest level allright? Now lets begin.  
  
Abbie stood still then the room turned in to some sort of rocky land sacpe then saw a monster running towards Abbie and punched her.  
  
Storm: Abbie you got to fire back at him.  
  
Abbie nodded and threw a beam at him and he blew up. Then a boulder came to Abbie. Abbie just flew up in the air and shoot the boulder. She was going through this and doing well.  
  
Storm: good now I'm going to add a few mutants. Defeat them and you will be half way to the highest level.  
  
Abbie: ok I can handle it... right bring it on!  
  
Then storm typed in to the keyboard. And put in a mutant.  
  
Abbie was waiting. She was happy to get her anger out on these things. Then she heard Storm say the next part was ready. Abbie turned around smiling. The smile turned down when she saw a lady come towards her. Abbie recognised her and was backing away from her.  
  
Abbie: Aunt Raven?  
  
Raven kicked Abbie in the Face. Abbie fell backwards and started to cry. Every thing disappear and turned back into the metal room. Storm quickly came down into the room and ran towards Abbie.  
  
Storm: child what's wrong.  
  
Abbie: its my Aunt... **sniff** I don't get it what is she doing here? Why is she apart of the training thingy?  
  
Storm: Clam down Abbie. Take a break and go to your room ok?  
  
Abbie nodded. Went in to the elevator to go to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oh poor Abbie snow. Please review. (hugs Elf dolly and colourful dolly) 


	27. Confused

HIYA PEEPS! I M BACK!!! OK first of all I like to say thank you reviewers out there you made me happy. I didn't write stories for awhile because 1: FF.Net was being mean. 2: my EVIL sister been on the Internet and been to the Disney kids web site *shudder* and 3: over here in England there was a charity day called Red nose day and I was apart of it ^_^  
  
other news we have a new dolly member to join me Dolly and Anna its...... Rogue Dolly or Rogue D for short. Rogue D: who are ya calling short? Abbie: well not you but your name. Rogue D: its not my fault my name is short! Dolly: OK Rogue D calm down! Rogue D: LET ME'H AT HER!!!!!!!!!!! Anna: yo Rogue D calm down!  
  
(Anna and Dolly drag Rogue D to cool off)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men. They belong to marvel. Anna belonged to the owl eyed Athena (hope I didn't spell it wrong) Rogue D belongs to Rock hound but her looks and attitude is from marvel and.. Dolly: oh Abbie get on with it (eats cookie)  
  
OK now while eating my dinner I will write the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26: Confused  
  
Abbie ran in to her bed room, slamming the door behind her and jumping on to her bed. She curled up in to a ball crying and was thinking over and over again:  
  
Abbie:* I don't under stand... why was she in there? Was it a test? Is she suppose to be the enemy? I don't UNDER STAND!*  
  
Abbie kept on crying.  
  
--out side Abbie's room--  
  
Kurt and Rogue was leaning against the door worrying about Abbie.  
  
Rogue: does Abbie knows?  
  
Kurt: about vhat?  
  
Rogue: yah two being.. related.  
  
Kurt: no... how did ya know?  
  
Rogue: yah know when I touched Abbie... she just had memories flashes on a picture of her aunt and I kinda knew it was mystique.  
  
Kurt: oh..  
  
Logan walks up the corridor and see Rogue and Kurt out side Abbies room.  
  
Logan: hey why are ya two standing out side Abbies room?  
  
Kurt: Abbie got upset in the danger room about seeing mystique.  
  
Logan: tried talking to her yet?  
  
Rogue: not yet. But I'll volunteer OK?  
  
Logan + Kurt: OK  
  
Rogue knocked at the door.  
  
Rogue: hey Abbie can A'h come in?  
  
Abbie: *sniff* OK.  
  
Logan and Kurt jumped to the side of the door so Abbie wouldn't see them. And Rogue closed the door on them. Rogue saw Abbie sitting on her bed hugging her legs. Rogue came towards Abbie and sat on her bed.  
  
Rogue: hey Pixie are ya ok?  
  
Abbie: I'm ok just.. confused. I don't get it why was my Aunt in that danger thing?  
  
Rogue: well... Yah see she is suppose to be our enemy.  
  
Abbie: why?  
  
Rogue: well a'h dunno why. Perhaps she agrees with magnetos ideas.  
  
Abbie: who is magneto?  
  
Rogue: he is a mutant who believes that humans and mutants will never live ta gather properly and thinks we are his enemy. And A'h guess mystique agreed with him.  
  
Abbie: oh I under stand.  
  
Rogue: good yah cheered up now come on down stairs and A'll make ya some hot chocolate.  
  
Abbie: ok.  
  
Abbie was about to open the door when Rogue stopped her.  
  
Rogue: go ta the side of tha door okay.  
  
Abbie nodded. Rogue opened the door which went in wards and Kurt and Logan fell in to Abbies room. Abbie giggled.  
  
Logan: errrr me and the Elf were just errrr checking errr...  
  
Kurt: your door in case it had vood rot.  
  
Abbie: o...k.  
  
Rogue: sure yah were now see yah.  
  
Abbie and Rogue went to the kitchen.  
  
Logan: *sigh* I'll never under stand gals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
did you like it. If yes or even no then please review (no flames I don't want to get the dollies here up set)  
  
Rogue D: A'll be good please un tie me!  
  
Abbie: (while untying Rogue D) who did it?  
  
Rogue D: Anna.  
  
Abbie: Anna.. where are you.  
  
Anna: IT WAS'NT ME I DID'NT DO IT YOU CANT PROVE ANY THING!  
  
Abbie: OK some body had too much soda....  
  
Dolly: *hic* here we go round the mulberry bush *hic*  
  
Abbie: *GASP* DOLLY! ARE YOU DRUNK!  
  
Dolly: yep *hic* WITH Soda.  
  
Abbie: who loves orange soda?  
  
Dolly: I LOVE *HIC* ORANGE SODA IS IT TRUE UH HUH I DO I DO I DO!!!!  
  
Abbie: OK BATH TIME!!!!  
  
Rogue D: NAH A'hm Dry clean only!  
  
(Abbie throws Dolly, Anna and Rogue D in the Bath tub)  
  
OK please review! (Washes Dolls) 


	28. Radio

HELLO! I m back again. OK I have been surfing the Internet and now I like Pink ^-^ I have changed it to a Pg-13 just in case.  
  
I THANK YOU all to the great reviewers for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: AWWW DO I HAVE TO? (POUTS) Dolly: YES! We don't wanna get you sued! Do we guys.. Guys? ( reads notice left by the other Dolls)  
  
Dolly: oh they wrote down saying that they gone to visit their owners and will come back in the next chapter.  
  
Oh OK. Right. I do not own x-men evolution tv series or pinks song "Don't let me get me" if I did I would have been a movie star! Dolly: Really? Me: no. now lets get on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 27: Radio  
  
Rogue and Abbie were in the kitchen drinking some hot chocolate that Rogue made. Abbie was at this point drinking her 4th cup.  
  
Rogue: hey ya really like Hot chocolate don't ya.  
  
Abbie: yep this is the best drink I have ever had.  
  
Rogue: ha ha good for ya'h.... hey wanna listen ta the radio?  
  
Abbie: ok..  
  
Rogue got up and switched the radio on to Rogues favourite station.  
  
Radio: Hello people and welcome to Rocking Radio station! Our next song is by our fave gal on this station. She is Pink with her song "Don't let me get me"  
  
Abbie: sat up to listen and the song began...  
  
Radio: I never win 1st place  
  
I don't support the team  
  
I can't take direction  
  
And my socks are never clean  
  
Teachers dated me  
  
My parents hated me  
  
I was always in a fight  
  
'Cause I can't do nothing right  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
Can't take the person staring back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't want to be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
LA told me  
  
You'll be a pop star  
  
All you have to change  
  
Is everything you are  
  
Tired of being compared  
  
To damn Britney Spears  
  
She's so pretty  
  
That just ain't me  
  
So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me something  
  
A day in the life of someone else  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't want to be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
It ended and the lady on the radio came back in.  
  
Logan walked in to the room.  
  
Radio: and that was Pink singing "Don't Let me get me"  
  
Logan: so what kind of Rubbish has Strips put in yer head Pixie.  
  
Abbie: it didn't sound so bad actually. What was her name again Rogue?  
  
Rogue: Pink. Why? Did ya like her song?  
  
Abbie: yea it sounded great.  
  
Logan: oh great... now ya probably buy her album or summating.  
  
Abbie: Album?  
  
Rogue: its a music disc with most of tha singers song on it.  
  
Logan: I shouldn't have said any thing.  
  
Abbie: cool. Hey I'm going to go out in to the garden for some fresh air see ya later.  
  
Abbie got out of the Mansion and walked around the garden. Thinking to her self.  
  
Abbie:* heh great now I cant get that song outta my head.. oh well its not so bad.*  
  
Suddenly Abbie felt she was being pushed and landed on the hard stepping stone and blacked out thinking of another memory.  
  
** Beginning of memory**  
  
Abbie was around 4 and was sitting on the top of the stairs playing with her toy Bat. She hears the door opening and her farther enters the house.  
  
Farther: Hey I m back. Oh Sparrow guess what! Abbie come down here!  
  
Abbie Flew down the stars to her farther.  
  
Abbie: what is it daddy?  
  
Farther: oh Abbie you know you shouldn't fly indoors.. OK guess what! I found a new job.  
  
Mother: oh that's great news Hun.  
  
Abbie: well done Daddy.  
  
Farther: yes but that's not all. I went in there going to be a janitor asking for a job and they wanted to know about my age, what jobs I could do and family. And when I got to tell them about family they made me supervisor of files. And..  
  
Mother: what did you say about family?  
  
Farther: well I said I have a wife and a daughter and about Abbie..  
  
Mother: About.. Abbie.  
  
Farther: yes and.  
  
Mother: Abbie will you please leave the room..  
  
Abbie: why mummy?  
  
Mother; Abbie just do as I say OK.  
  
Abbie nodded and walked out the room. She sat half way up the stairs listening.  
  
Mother: did you tell them about Abbie's... you know.. powers?  
  
Farther: well... Yes.  
  
Mother: WHAT!  
  
Farther: look I got a job a very important job and when I get home and tell you your not even GRATEFUL!  
  
Mother: SO ARE YOU SAYING YOUR JOB IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR FAMILY!!!  
  
Farther: DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!  
  
Mother: MAKE ME!  
  
Farther: why you HAG!  
  
Abbies parents kept on yelling. Abbie hated it. She tried to cover her ears but the sound was creeping in so Abbie ran to her bed room, and yet she could hear the shouting getting louder and louder. Abbie Hid in her cubed but the sounds of shouting could still be heard. Abbie covered up her ears and yelled.  
  
Abbie: stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!  
  
** End of memory **  
  
Abbie woke up yelling with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Abbie: STOP IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHOA! Abbie an't a happy bunny is she Dolly.  
  
Dolly: (munches on cookie) no.  
  
Abbie: hey can I have some?  
  
Dolly: OK (gives Abbie a crumb)  
  
oh thanks. Please review (munches on crumb) 


	29. Stop Yelling

Hello friends! I am here to make another chapter!  
  
Eileen: hmmmmm now you said it... that's a good idea! I wont put it in now.. I might put it in the chapter when its Abbie's B-day.  
  
Rock Hound: Oh dear oh dear oh dear! Come on you lot! We gotta fin Rogue D!  
  
Anna: (watching weakest link) DIE ANN ROBISON DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
ANNA!  
  
Anna: sorry.  
  
Dolly: so who are we looking for again?  
  
*sigh* Rogue D... OK!?!  
  
Dolly: ok... you write while me and Anna look for Rogue D.  
  
good.  
  
Disclaimer: "I slept like a log last night. And then I woke up in the fire place." Hee hee hee. Did you like that joke? ^-^  
  
Lance: get on with the Disclaimer!  
  
And what if I don't.  
  
Lance: you will hear nothing but rotten Puns from me... I'm gonna ROCK YOUR WORLD!!!  
  
AAAGGGUGGGH! I give in! I do not own x-men evolution!  
  
Lance: good now see ya. Gotta go and kiss Kitty!  
  
Oh brother. OK see yah all later lance.. OK on with the story. Dolly: ROGUE D! WHERE ARE YOU!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28: Stop yelling  
  
Rogue: Abbie calm down! Are you OK.  
  
Abbie was covered in sweat and tears. Her fur was damp.  
  
Abbie: I'm fine... I thought I was back at my parents house again.  
  
Rogue: Huh?  
  
Abbie: never mind.  
  
Evan: hey Abbie are you OK?  
  
Abbie: I'm ok. What happened?  
  
Evan: well... I was practising with my skateboard out side and I accidentally knocked you over..  
  
Rogue: yea.. Well listen Porcupine! Next time ya'h see somebody in front of ya yell before yah bump!  
  
Evan: look! I SAID I WAS AN ACCIDENT!  
  
Rogue: YEA! WELL YOU SHOUL'VE LENT HOW TO RIDE A SKATEBORAD!  
  
Evan: I CAN!  
  
Abbie was shaking her head. She covered her ears and was crying again. It was just like in her memory her Mum shouted and her Dad shouted. Abbie couldn't help it. She screamed.  
  
Abbie: STOP YELLING!!!! STOP IT!!!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Abbie got up and ran out the room she could hear Rogue yelling after her.  
  
Rogue: ABBIE! WAIT!  
  
Abbie kept on running. She could hear her parents yelling inside her head. Then she felt she bumped into some one.  
  
Storm: Abbie? What's wrong.  
  
Abbie: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Abbie felt like she was covered in solerisum. A few minutes later Abbie got out of the Mansion and started flying. She was still crying and flying, it got darker and Abbie got a bit tired. She stopped over a tall building and sat on the top.  
  
Abbie: why do they yell why?  
  
Abbie decided to stay where she was.  
  
-- back at the mansion --  
  
Professor X: please explain what happened.  
  
Everybody was in the room talking on what happened to their newest recruit.  
  
Rogue: me and Evan was arguing about what happened ta Abbie and then she got upset.  
  
Evan: yea.  
  
Storm: did she say where she was going?  
  
Evan: no she just kept on telling us to shut up.  
  
Kurt: I'm going off to fine her.  
  
Scott: Kurt wait!  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt teleported out the room. While everybody stood there stareing at where Kurt was. Every body left except for Rogue and Rogue looked down and murmured to her self.  
  
Rogue: sorry Abbie...  
  
-- back on top of the building --  
  
Abbie sat there and stared at the sun setting . then suddenly...  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt was there. Abbie looked at Kurt.  
  
Abbie: Kurt?  
  
Kurt: Abbie. Are you OK? You seemed pretty upset by vhat Rogue said.  
  
Abbie: I had another memory flash back.. they were shouting and when I woke up Rogue and Evan started shouting.  
  
Kurt: vell.. Every body shouts.  
  
Abbie: yea. I guess I lost my head a bit...  
  
Abbie looked at the view she saw from the top. And turned to Kurt.  
  
Abbie: did you wanted to tell me something?  
  
Kurt: er yea. Abbie... you know your Aunt.  
  
Abbie: yes. I know my aunts suppose to be the Baddie I know...  
  
Kurt: vell yea that's true.. But did yah know she had a son?  
  
Abbie: no... why do you ask?  
  
Kurt: um.. I vas that son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ABBIE KNOWS!!!!  
  
Me: I dunno where Rogue D could be... (hears a scream) Huh? What's that?  
  
(runs in to evil sisters room and sees Rogue D in a girlie pink dress with Pink gloves)  
  
Rogue D: help ya sista is possessed!  
  
Me: STOP EVIL SISTER!  
  
Evil sister: well well well. Here is my sister.  
  
Me: Stop your evil ways!  
  
Dolly: YEA!  
  
Anna: let Rogue D go!  
  
Evil sister: OK Barbie Dolls GO!  
  
Me: AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
(Barbie dolls attack Abbie)  
  
Anna: we need reinforcements!  
  
(older brother enters room)  
  
Older bro: hey what's going on?  
  
Dolly: hey we need your action dolls!  
  
Older bro: Hey elf dudette! Do not call them dolls!  
  
Dolly: WHAT EVER!!!! WE NEED TO FREE ROGUE D!  
  
ME: Help!  
  
(older bro releases his action figures and the barbies unhand Abbie. Abbie runs to Rogue D and un ties her)  
  
Me: COME ON LETS GET OUTTA HERE!  
  
(all Dolls run out the room while toys are fighting)  
  
Yay! Rogue D is with us again!  
  
Rogue D: about time!  
  
Please review! 


	30. My Cousin?

HELLO! OK people I got a cold today so I didn't had ta go to school YAY! **AAAHHHCHHHOOO* **SNIFF** ok I am going to do my fave quotes from each x-men evo eppie and then say I do not own x-men evo. OK.  
  
Disclaimer: "as you say in America... ne ner ne ner ne ner" from stragdy X (sorry for bad spellings)  
  
OK on with the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 29: My Cousin?  
  
Abbie stared at Kurt.  
  
Abbie: your my cousin... wow.  
  
Kurt: ya'h.. vell ve do look a bit like each other.  
  
Abbie giggled  
  
Abbie: yea by fur... hey that means I'm not the only person who's got a relative on the bad side.  
  
Kurt: er... yea.  
  
Abbie: I wonder if people will inch away from me when I get back to the intitue.  
  
Kurt: they all know you didn't mean it.. they all know you've had a sad past but at the institute you get to forget most of it and have fun.  
  
Abbie looked at Kurt and Kurt just smiled. Abbie laughed again and stood up.  
  
Abbie: well in that case we better get back at the institute.  
  
Kurt: and let me take you there.  
  
Kurt got Abbies shoulder and.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
-- at the Institute --  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt: hello... ve're back!  
  
Evan and Rogue ran in to the room.  
  
Evan: hey your back!  
  
Abbie: no I don't think I m in the right place.  
  
Abbie giggled.  
  
Rogue: is that ya'h attempt of a joke?  
  
Abbie: yep.. Was it funny?  
  
Evan: no  
  
Rogue: no  
  
Kurt: no.  
  
Abbie: *Shrugs* oh well worth a try.  
  
Evan: come on lets go.  
  
Abbie: where?  
  
Rogue: *sigh* its movie night.. and we always play a game and winner chooses a movie.  
  
Abbie: cool.  
  
Rogue: not so cool when playing twister.  
  
Kurt: vhat are ve vaiting for? Lets go!  
  
5 minutes later Evan, Kitty, Abbie and Kurt were in a room. Rogue said she go to her room to read and Scott and Jean were out.  
  
Evan: so what game do we chose?  
  
Kitty: snakes + Ladders  
  
Kurt: Operation  
  
Evan: Twister  
  
Abbie: how about..  
  
Abbie picked a game out of the box.  
  
Abbie: Jamanji?  
  
Kitty: at times like these there like only one thing to do.  
  
Kurt: vhats that?  
  
Kitty: Rock, paper, scissors.  
  
Evan + Kurt + Abbie: OK  
  
so the 4 of them did rock paper scissors.  
  
Kurt: YA! Scissors cut paper.  
  
Kurt pretended to cut Abbie and Evan's hands.  
  
Kitty: but Rock brake scissors!  
  
Abbie; but wouldn't paper wrap stone?  
  
Kitty: no because Kurt cut paper up.  
  
So they played snakes and ladders but in the end Evan won.  
  
Evan: OH YEA! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME!  
  
Kitty: oh pick a film already.  
  
Kitty was annoyed that Evan beaten her at her favourite game.  
  
Abbie: so what film are we watching?  
  
Evan: I know... the game you picked out.  
  
Abbie: huh?  
  
Evan: Jamanji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's that story dine. Boy I still got a cold... heh and my little sister was pure jealous of me :D  
  
Dolly: here's your tissues.  
  
Anna: yo this is slave work!  
  
No worries... my sister is gone so I am now making the teddy bears my slaves!  
  
Rogue D: YAY!  
  
Anna: YAY!  
  
Dolly: YAY!  
  
OK come up on the royal sofa!  
  
(one teddy bear tries to escape)  
  
THERES A RUNAWAY!  
  
Rogue D: LET ME'H AT HIM!!!!  
  
(Rogue D runs towards teddy bear and absorbs)  
  
Rogue D: MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Anna: hey I think we should get Rogue D up here..  
  
Nah let her Enjoy her self.  
  
Anna: can I sacrifice one of your sisters barbies?  
  
Sure  
  
Anna: YAY!  
  
Dolly: I m coming  
  
Rogue D: ME TA!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW  
  
do what the words above say. 


	31. Onion Rings and IceCream Don't mixs!

Hello peeps! How ya doing! The quote in the last chapter was said by Kurt.  
  
Dolly: well... DUH!  
  
Anna: Ditto.  
  
Rogue D: same here.  
  
Okay okay just saying... Who here went to that international chat thing about the X2 film. I did and guess what! You know that girl who plays Rogue In the film she awnsered one of my questions ^_^  
  
Rogue D: OH GET ON WIV THA STORY!!!!  
  
Dolly: YEA! WE WANNA GET THROUGH THIS STORY BEFORE WE TURN 1000000000!!!!  
  
Okay just let me do disclaimer (I am copying Todd fan for the moment).  
  
Disclaimer: You can run but you can't hide. Cause I'm gonna rock your world. -Lance in X Impulse  
  
okay on with the story!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 30: Onion rings and Ice cream don't mix!  
  
Abbie was sitting next to Kitty and Kurt and Evan was sitting on the floor crossed legged. They were surrounded by all sorts of junk food from Donuts to Salty potato chips, and already digging in to the food.  
  
Kitty: how could you guys eat like that when there's gross bugs flying every where in the film.  
  
Kitty looked at the screen and squinted.  
  
Kitty: like Totally EW!  
  
Evan, Kurt + Abbie: SH!  
  
Kitty: but...  
  
Evan: ZIP IT!  
  
Kitty: I.  
  
Kurt: www.Sh.com  
  
Kitty: will you guys..  
  
Abbie: hey Kitty the King of SH! Says SH! It.  
  
Kitty: you guys are just being SOOO childish.  
  
Just then A packet of Gummi bears went flying into Kitty's Face.  
  
Kitty: okay like who did that?  
  
Kurt and Evan Pointed to each other while Abbie was just whistling to herself.  
  
Kitty: Abbie...  
  
Abbie: what?  
  
Kitty: it was you! People who whistle after something happens obviously the person to blame.  
  
Abbie: that's not true... I might have felt like whistling.  
  
Kitty picked up a bucket of Popcorn and dumped it on Abbies head.  
  
Abbie: Its raining pop corn... Hey it taste quite good with cheese you know.  
  
Evan: yuck!  
  
Kurt: lets taste then.  
  
Kurt gets some cheese and pop corn and eats them at the same time.  
  
Kurt: you right it taste great!  
  
Evan: lets mix's up some more.  
  
-- in the kitchen --  
  
So after the Jamanji film finished the four went in to the kitchen and invented Lettuce and garlic cream, Banana yoghurt and chocolate pop tart and Lucky charms with Orange creams.  
  
Kurt: lets invent more.  
  
Abbie: I got one!  
  
Abbie gets a mixing bowl, vanilla ice-cream and a packet of onion rings and poured it in to one bowl and tasted it.  
  
Evan: what is it like?  
  
Kurt: Scrumcous?  
  
Kitty: Sour?  
  
Evan: Sweet?  
  
Abbie: GROSS!  
  
As saying so spitting out the mixture.  
  
Abbie: Onion Rings and Iceceam do NOT mix!  
  
Just at that moment Storm enters the room.  
  
Storm: hello now what are you doing in her... Oh my! What has happen to the kitchen?  
  
Evan: er hi Auntie-O, we were just experimenting.  
  
Storm: uh-huh okay then you four won't mind cleaning after your self then.  
  
The four nodded and started cleaning.  
  
Later that night Abbie was in bed looking at the ceiling and then taking a photo out of the photo book. It was a picture of her mother. Abbie looked at it sadly.  
  
Abbie: I'm missing you Mum... one way or the other I'm gonna find you and we can be together again.  
  
Abbie gave the picture a hug and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HIYA DID YA LIKE IT? Please review.  
  
(munches cookie) Dolly: yep more reviews.  
  
Rogue D: hey I Want a cookie too!  
  
Dolly: get your own!  
  
Rogue D: why ya..  
  
Anna: now now be fair and lets not fight.. Lets burn a barbie doll.  
  
Rogue D: not until I get a cookie!  
  
Okay here you go.  
  
Anna: HOORAY! COOKIES  
  
Rogue D: YAY!  
  
You read it now review it. 


	32. Grim Reminder

Hello! No reviews at all. sniff : (  
  
Dolly; aw there there its not that bad..  
  
Oh well I HOPE that somebody would review... come on please any reviews... I do anything just for ONE review..  
  
Disclaimer: Testing me, hmm? All right then, it's time you remember why they call me Storm. - Storm in Rogue recruit.  
  
Okay now before I continue I skipped Sunday and its Monday in this story, its 23rd October and its set in the episode 'Grim Reminder'. Okay now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 31: Grim reminder  
  
Abbie was up in the night. She had another memory flash back. She was walking around the corridors. Then she could hear some movements in Logan's room. Abbie got her head around the door.  
  
Abbie: er Logan are you okay?  
  
*thump*  
  
Logan was laying on the floor with eyes opened. Abbie just Flew off back to her room and in to her bed.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
6:30AM  
  
the alarm clock was going off and Abbie turned it off and stretched her arms. She got ready to take a rinse in the shower. she got out the room and took her shower sing the song that she herd on the radio.  
  
Abbie: am a hazard to myself, don't let me get me. I'm my own worse enime er.. something something something..  
  
Evan: ABBIE! Will you stop trying to break the windows and get out of there!  
  
Abbie: sorry be out in a minute.  
  
Abbie had to admit she was the worse singer in the whole world and couldn't sing for her life. She un-plugged her hair from the drain and left the bath room.  
  
Abbie: all yours.  
  
Evan pushed past Abbie. She went back to her room to get changed. She was wareing a red long sleeved gypsy top and blue flared trousers. She brushed her hair in to two low bunches. Abbie was going down the stairs and saw Kitty sitting at the bottom on the stairs typing on her laptop.  
  
Abbie: hi Kitty.  
  
Suddenly Abbie tripped over her own tail and fell down the stairs.  
  
Abbie: WHOA! LOOK OUT!!!  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Abbie was on top of a very annoyed looking vally girl.  
  
Kitty: oooh...  
  
Abbie: Kitty I'm so sorry.. I tripped over my tail and..  
  
Kitty: its.. Okay..  
  
Kitty stormed off. Abbie looked at her tail.  
  
Abbie: its all your fault stupid tail... what use is a tail when it does nothing but trip you up.  
  
Kurt: Abbie? Vhy are you talking to your tail?  
  
Abbie: it tripped me up and I landed on top of Kitty and I think I upset her.  
  
Kurt: Ah I'm sure she knows you didn't mean to fall on her... how did you trip over your tail ?  
  
Abbie: I don't know... it happens to me once in awhile.  
  
Kurt: Vell lets go to the kitchen before all the breakfast is gone.  
  
Abbie nodded and flew in to the kitchen with the rest of the students and accidentally knocked Scott over.  
  
Abbie: oops!  
  
Scott: Abbie. Don't fly in doors.  
  
Abbie: er okay.. Sorry.  
  
They all burst in to the kitchen and piled food on their plates. Abbie noticed that Kitty was still looking angry. Scott turned on the TV and saw the news, Abbie stopped and looked at the television.  
  
Newscaster:...in the Canadian wilderness.  
  
Logan who was sitting beside the window looked up from his news paper. He got up and turned up the volume.  
  
Newscaster:...as a result, authorities have closed mt. Mckenna national park until further notice.  
  
Logan: Mt. mckenna.  
  
Logan started groaning and was holding his head.  
  
Scott: hey, Logan, you OK?  
  
Logan ignored Scott and walked out the room. Abbie Looked at him worried. She follows him then Kitty is running up behind Abbie.  
  
Kitty: Hey Abs! like Wait up.  
  
Abbie stooped and waited for Kitty.  
  
Abbie: do you know what's wrong with Logan?  
  
Kitty: I dunno I was like coming to see what's wrong.  
  
They got up to Logans room and could hear him smashing things up.  
  
Abbie: do you think he's okay?  
  
Then at that moment three claws teared through the door.  
  
Abbie: I take my question back.  
  
Kitty: Kitty: Mr. Logan?  
  
Logan looked at Abbie and Kitty and the shaked his head.  
  
Logan: Oh.. hi.  
  
Abbie peaked in the room which looked a mess. Kitty looked up at Logan.  
  
Kitty: Sorry, I. are.. are you OK?  
  
Logan Groaned again  
  
Logan: uh...eh... yeah, fine. Fine. Just...redecorating.  
  
Logan walked off.  
  
Kitty: see ya Abbie.  
  
Abbie: but..  
  
Kitty walked through the wall and Abbie just sighed and went off to find Kurt.  
  
-- Kurt's room -  
  
Kurt was Packing his things for school when Abbie flew in through the window.  
  
Abbie: hello whatcha doing?  
  
Kurt: hi Abbie. I'm getting ready for school.  
  
Abbie: you are so lucky.  
  
Kurt: huh?  
  
Abbie: I only got to learn English because I was under an English class room.  
  
Kurt: so you know English vell but I don't know vhat your gonna be like vith all the other subjects.  
  
Abbie: I'll find out next week.  
  
Kurt: yea.. come on do ya Vant to help me find Kitty?  
  
Abbie: sure.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
-- X Jet --  
  
Kitty was still typing away on her laptop and was signing off.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt: There you are! Why are you in here?  
  
Abbie: yea its huge and... where are we again?  
  
Kurt: ze x-jet.  
  
Abbie: oh.  
  
Kitty: Out of, like, necessity.  
  
Kurt: Whatever. Come on. Scott's giving us a ride to school.  
  
Abbie: yea and the last thing you want is to stay home with me.  
  
Kitty: All I wanted was just one minute alone in this whole stupid mansion!  
  
Kurt: Ooh! Touchy! Sounds like someone's got an astrophysics test today.  
  
The jet begins to move.  
  
Abbie: what is happening?  
  
Kurt looked through the door and saw Logan pioteting the jet.  
  
Kurt: oh its Logan  
  
Kurt begins to move towards Logan.  
  
Kitty: I wouldn't. He's been acting, like, mega-weird all morning.  
  
Abbie: yea and night.  
  
Kitty: what did you say Abbie?  
  
Abbie: nothing.  
  
Kurt: Aw, don't be so dramatic. (turns to Logan) Hey, man. What's happening?  
  
**SKINT**  
  
Abbie + Kitty: KURT!  
  
Logan nearly missed Kurt and was growling.  
  
Kurt: Oh...is this seat taken? Uh, sorry. My mistake.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kitty: Still think I'm being dramatic?  
  
Kurt: Actually... no, I don't.  
  
Abbie: what's going on?  
  
Logan: Engage...autopilot.  
  
Logan gets up and walks towards the three.  
  
Logan: *groaning* oh...ah... why...are you following me?  
  
Kitty: We're not following you. It's just- aah!  
  
Kurt pulled Kitty back.  
  
Kurt: Now you made him angry.  
  
Abbie: oh crud.  
  
Logan: I gotta... take you back before--aah! Aah! You gotta get away! There's something in my head! I can't control it! Can't be trusted! Gaah!  
  
Logan close's the door and slices the door half way.  
  
Kurt: He locked us out!  
  
Kitty: No, he shut himself in so we'd be safe.  
  
Abbie: Safe?  
  
Kurt: There's a crazy person flying the plane. You call that safe? We've gotta get out of here!  
  
Kitty: Can you transport us to the ground?  
  
Kurt: Uh...yeah, right. Like picture this: bumpety-bumpety- bumpety-bumpety- -splat! Too high up and way too fast.  
  
Kitty: Then I guess we're stuck on this flight. Question is, where are we flying to?  
  
Abbie: hopefully some where safer that the sky.  
  
-- down some where on the ground --  
  
Logan landed the plan and left the jet, walked in to the wilderness.  
  
Abbie: where are we?  
  
Kitty: Did you get into the cockpit Kurt?  
  
Kurt: Yeah. But something's jamming the transmitter way out here. I couldn't reach the institute.  
  
Kitty: looks like we're on our own.  
  
Abbie: er how do we get out?  
  
Kurt got Abbie and Kitty's hands and.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Abbie: oh yea I forgot about that power.  
  
Kurt: come on lets look for Logan.  
  
-- half an hour later --  
  
Kitty: Man, it's like he just dropped out of sight somewhere.  
  
Abbie: I can't see him any where.  
  
Kurt: Well, he's back.  
  
Abbie squinted her eyes to see Logan.  
  
Abbie: your right.  
  
Kitty: Mr. Logan! Over here!  
  
Kurt: Uh-oh. He's brought a friend!  
  
Kitty: Sabertooth?  
  
Abbie: Who's Sabertooth?  
  
Kitty: he's not friends with Logan... I don't get it.they're like mortal enemies!  
  
Kurt: Yeah--ours! (all three starts running) Faster! They're gaining on us!  
  
Logan pounces at Kitty. She falls off Rocky edges.  
  
Abbie + Kurt: KITTY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooooh cliff hanger! Well it probably not... I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible.  
  
You read it now review it. 


	33. Grim Reminder part 2

Hello I found time to write another chapter hope you like it.  
  
Dolly: please say you guys like it we need reviews.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 32: Grim reminder part 2  
  
Sabretooth chases Kurt and Logan follows Kitty down.  
  
Kitty is getting up and looks straight at Logan.  
  
Kitty: Mr. Logan, it's me! what's the matter with you?  
  
Logan: (straining) Kitty...  
  
Kitty: I know you're not yourself, but at least you recognise me. we've, uh... we've always been friends. Ok...maybe not friends, but close enough.  
  
Abbie fly's down.  
  
Abbie: Kitty! Are you okay? What's wrong with Logan?  
  
Logan struggle against the chip but it's power is increased again. Kitty runs, Abbie flew off to find Kurt, Logan follows. Out to the very edge of a high cliff.  
  
Abbie: (whispers) Kurt where are you? Where are you?  
  
Suddenly some one grabs her from behind. Suddenly a rush of pain goes in Abbies arm. Sabertooth had broken her arm.  
  
Abbie: OW!!!! oh Smeg... So you must be Sabertooth.  
  
Sabertooth: yes and you must be a little fairy.  
  
Abbie: what do you want with me?  
  
Sabertooth: oh I don't need ya... But I know someone how does.  
  
Sabertooth takes Abbie to some sort of Lab and meets a bald man in a black coat.  
  
Creepy Scientist: well hello big foot.  
  
Sabertooth: its.. Sabertooth.  
  
Creepy Scientist: well whatever. I see you got me a new test subject.  
  
Abbie: What! Aw man please I don't want to go through this again.  
  
Creepy Scientist: QUIET! Put her in one of the spare cells.  
  
Abbie: Teats? Cells? Okay Doc I had it up to here with you! Now eat solerisum fuzzy.  
  
Abbie shoots a green flame at Sabertooth foot. He lets her go and she begins to run off. Then she hers something. She turns to a cell and sees a familiar child.  
  
Abbie: Homer... its you! I'm so glad.  
  
She sees an angry Sabertooth coming towards her. She tries to open it with her solerisum but she realise its soleristic proof.  
  
Abbie: Homer I promise I'll come back with friends okay.  
  
Homer: okay.  
  
Abbie starts running and then flies through the window and spots Kurt.  
  
Abbie: Kurt!  
  
Kurt looks up and sees the flying pixie. Abbie flies down and begins to land. She then sort of hugs Kurt.  
  
Abbie: Kurt there's a lab up in the mountains and a boy I knew from the old lab is in one of the cells.  
  
Kurt: okay Abbie don't vorry ve vill go to him but first we gotta find Kitty and Volverine.  
  
Abbie: all right.  
  
Kurt: Vait a minute! Vhat happen to your arm?  
  
Abbie: Sabertooth broke my arm.  
  
Kurt: okay lets go.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
they two found Kitty and Logan. Logan had his claws out at Kitty.  
  
Kurt: ok ve're porting out of here.  
  
Kitty: No--wait! I'm reaching him.  
  
Kitty pulls down Wolverines mask. Abbie was looking worried.  
  
Kitty: It's me; Kitty. Remember? Half-pint? Please...try. We had breakfast together just this morning... kinda. Look, whatever they did to you, you're fighting it. You can win. Don't give up! Do you really wanna hurt me, Mr. Logan?  
  
There was a pause for a moment then his claws go back in him and drops to the ground, and they hug.  
  
Sabretooth: Wrong move!  
  
Kitty: He's taking control!  
  
Kurt: That seems to be Sabretooth's plan, too!  
  
Kitty: Not if we stop him!  
  
Abbie: and there's only one way.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
-- Back in the lab. --  
  
the Scientist drags Homer away from the cell and points to a cubed.  
  
Creepy Scientist: in there boy.  
  
Homer nodded and hoping Abbie comes soon. Sabertooth voice comes up on the transmitter..  
  
Creepy Scientist: Sabertooth... where is Wolverine?  
  
Sabretooth: He's entered the lab.  
  
Creepy Scientist: No! Get down here and protect me!  
  
Logan enters the room.  
  
Creepy Scientist: Don't make me do this, Logan. You're too valuable!  
  
Sabertooth gets in the room.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kitty, Abbie and Kurt teleported in front of Sabertooth. Abbie runs in.  
  
Sabertooth: Get out of my way!  
  
Kurt: Touch me, and you'll find yourself transported 2 miles into the woods.  
  
Sabretooth: Then that's where you'll drop!  
  
Creepy Scientist: I warned you! Ok!  
  
cranks the chip in Logans head and sends robots after him.  
  
Kitty: I see the problem!  
  
Kitty Phased trough machine and makes its fizz and starts caching light.  
  
Kitty: Whoo! It's about to get totally hot around here!  
  
Abbie looks in to the cell Homer was in and starts searching for him.  
  
Abbie: where is he. I can't find him.  
  
Creepy Scientist: Stop! This place is going to blow!  
  
Logan: Let it! Kitty--leave!  
  
Kitty: Not without you!  
  
Kurt: No argument this time!  
  
Abbie: but Homer is in here.  
  
Kurt: Abbie we gotta go!  
  
Kurt gets Abbie and Kitty's hands and.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt, Abbie and Kitty are sitting on the hill waiting for Logan. He comes out of the woods looking like death warmed over. Then Logan falls over.  
  
Kitty: Mr. Logan!  
  
Kurt: Oh, man!  
  
Abbie: oh dear.  
  
********************  
  
-- Back at the Mansion. --  
  
Logan bolts up out of a sound sleep  
  
Professor X: Relax, my friend. You're back at the institute. You're safe.  
  
Logan: What about the kids? Where are they? Are they okay?  
  
Professor X: Abbie has a broken arm but apart from that they are all right. Kitty's been in here every hour checking on you after the surgery. We removed the chip. Is there pain?  
  
Logan: Yeah. But, uh... not from the wound. Someday, though, I'm gonna find out who had this done to me. that's a promise.  
  
-- out side the dining hall --  
  
Abbie and Kurt blocks the doors from every one.  
  
Evan: hey come on man MOVE!  
  
Scott: what's the hold up?  
  
Rogue: we're starving here.  
  
Kurt: come on just 2 more minutes.  
  
Abbie: yea its not like any one is going to starve to death.  
  
Rogue then notice something.  
  
Rogue: hey Abbie how did ya break your arm?  
  
Abbie looked at Kurt and he gave the sort of face saying 'don't tell her please' Abbie looked at Rogue and said.  
  
Abbie: I fell down the stairs.  
  
At that night Abbie looked out of the window in to the deep dark sky. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Abbie: come in.  
  
Rogue came in.  
  
Abbie: hi Rogue. What's up?  
  
Rogue: nothing... well a'h wanted ta ask you what really happen with ya arm.  
  
Abbie: okay just... promise you won't tell any one.  
  
Rogue: A'h won't.  
  
Abbie: okay then here's what happened.  
  
And so Abbie told Rogue what happen.  
  
Rogue: oh so that's who tha boy is. I keep seeing him in my sleep.  
  
Abbie turned away as a tear slid down her face.  
  
Abbie: he's dead. I've let him down ... Again.. I promised him I would never let him down and I did. Its all my fault.  
  
Rogue: Abbie none of the things you told me were your fault.. I bet he would under stand.  
  
Abbie: yea I hope so.  
  
Rogue: come on Abs its time fer ya ta sleep.  
  
Abbie nodded as Rogue left the room and again looked at the dark sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*EATING PIXIE STIXS* la de da de da oh poor Abbie... Please review it would be just smashing if you did.  
  
Rogue D: yea review.. it keeps her busy from talking to me.  
  
Anna: and me.  
  
Dolly: well I like to read some to. Come on there's gotta be some Elf doll fans.  
  
Anna: Abbie why did ya write two stories in one day?  
  
(gives a blank look) Answers on a post card please.  
  
Anna: oh I give up.  
  
Rogue D: Ditto  
  
Dolly: but you said nothing.  
  
Rogue D: do ya want tha gloves ta come off?  
  
Dolly: no thanks I'm good :D  
  
you read it now review it. 


	34. Drawing Habits

HELLO! PEOPLE!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Not much to say except for I started a new stories (the karriokie bar) and..  
  
Dolly: What?  
  
I'M ON HOLIDAY!!! (every body Dances like mad and then stops) okay I'm normal again ^-^  
  
Anna: where's reviews?  
  
Rogue D: oh no... no body likes me!  
  
Dolly: there there don't cry...  
  
Rogue D: I'm not crying..  
  
Dolly: yes ofcorse your crying.. There there.  
  
Disclaimer: "my Power is your power and a'h can take more than one"- Rogue in mutant crush.  
  
Enjoy my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 33: Drawing habit.  
  
It was now Tuesday and everybody was getting ready for school.  
  
Rogue: KITTY! Where in tha world did ya put my'h History book.  
  
Kitty: I swear Rogue its in your bag.  
  
Rogue: its empty! How can it be in there! I've tipped the whole thing out and its not in there.  
  
Abbie tapped Rogue on the shoulder and handed over the book.  
  
Abbie: it was lying in the middle of the hall way.  
  
Rogue: thanks.. see how could it be in my'h bag if its on the floor!  
  
Kitty: like sorry Rogue.. got a history test?  
  
Rogue: yea do ya think I be running around try'n ta get all tha history books I can get, for a normal day of school?  
  
Rogue looked at Jean.  
  
Rogue: thats miss popularity's job.  
  
Rogue went off to leave for school.  
  
Kitty: Jeeze somebody like walked out on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt appeared unfourtunly her landed right near Kitty tripping up in the process and Kitty pushing Abbie on to the floor.  
  
Abbie: OW! ARM! ARM!  
  
Kurt: oops! Sorry.. I guess I kinda tripped heh?  
  
Kitty: are you okay Abbie?  
  
Abbie: I'm fine... so what is the school like?  
  
Kurt: Boring!  
  
Kitty: Annoying.  
  
Jean: not bad.  
  
Abbie Jumped and turned to see Jean.  
  
Jean: Scott told me to get you guys... come on we're gonna be late for school.  
  
Kitty followed Jean and Kurt gave Abbie a thick drawing pad and a pencil case with eppiument in it. (rubbers, sharpener, pencil and ruler)  
  
Kurt: just to give you something to do.  
  
Abbie: thanks Kurt. Enjoy your day.  
  
Kurt: yea.. Right.  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Abbie went out side in the garden and started drawing. For hours she just drew what went through her like when she was trying to draw her mother she looked like a heavenly angel glowing brightly but crying ice blue tears as for the farther he was drank and gloomy like a monster with big dark, sharp fangs, messed up hair and looked as id he was laughing cruelly. He was beginning to look like Dr Jeckel. Abbie turned over the page and drew a new family. Not the perfect ones like on the television but a huge family. The Funny cousin, the older Gothic Sister, the younger Vally sister, the tuff uncle, the caring aunt, the annoying little brother, the older solider-type brother, the perfect sister and the sort of relative that holds the family together. Suddenly the professor was talking in her head.  
  
Professor X: Abbie. Please come to the rec room. There's something there that might interest you.  
  
Abbie abandoned her drawing book amongst the flowers in the flower bed and flew to the professor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
did ya like it?  
  
Anna: Don't be fooled by the Rocks that I got I'm still I'm still Anna from the block!  
  
You read it now review it! 


	35. News

HELLO!!!! ME BACK!!! I guess I was having one of those writers block.. But I am determine to finish this story no matter what. Also I'm not sure what this story is but I'll keep it as 'General' until I can make my mind up.  
  
Dolly: good...  
  
Anna: like super great (rolls eyes)  
  
Rogue D: nothing much ta say.. Is there?  
  
Well.... I just want to thank Fluff Writer for Reviewing.. It made me come back to this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Kurt: Ahh, I love the smell of bacon in the morning. - Kurt in speed and spike.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 34: News  
  
Abbie made it to the Rec room and saw the Professor, Storm and Logan in a room watching the news.. The place they were shooting at was very familiar to Abbie.  
  
Abbie: the lab.  
  
Newscaster #1: and here we see a lab where normal children under the age of 14 were taking out of a lab testing for children today by Child welfare.  
  
Abbie did nothing but stared.. She was happy but was wandering if Jenny was okay.  
  
Newscaster #1: and over at Diana's Hospital we have one girl from the lab recovering from blood loss.  
  
Abbie: *Jenny*  
  
Newscaster #1: over to you Betty.  
  
Betty (Newscaster): yes thank you. this young girl named Jenny is slowly recovering but is awake to talk to us... Jenny how are you feeling?  
  
Jenny: like death... but I'm better here than in there..  
  
Betty (Newscaster): and is there anything you like to say to anyone?  
  
Jenny: yes.. Abbie if your watching me call this number... 076-993-568-1024  
  
Abbie got her drawing book and pencil and wrote the phone number down.  
  
Newscaster #1: yes thanks Betty... its a happy day for the children who survived to come out... but unfortunately Perry Tall a child here has died by being beaten to death.  
  
Abbie stared but didn't say anything... she started blinking.  
  
Professor X: Abbie are you...  
  
Abbie: I'll be fine.. Please excuse me.  
  
Abbie ran out to her room fighting tears and thinking...  
  
Abbie: *Not Perry.. Why Perry? He didn't do no harm infact if it wasn't for him... me and Logan would have never gotten out.. Don't start crying Abbie... you have done too much crying.. What's the point of being and x- men if you do nothing but cry and besides he wouldn't want you to cry he would want you to be happy.*  
  
She looked at the page with the phone number on it. She tore the page out of the book and put it in the bedside draw.  
  
Abbie: *but that's now two people you know who has died.... and one of them was your fault... no mustn't think that or else I'll just start crying again.  
  
Abbie Flew down to the kitchen to have lunch. But then realised that she was not hungry so she just sat on the chair and stared at the wall. Storm entered the room looking at Abbie.  
  
Storm: Abbie are you okay. is there any thing that I can do?  
  
Abbie: *find a way to bring the dead to life, find my Mum, kill the person who killed Perry... IT'S A LONG LIST!!!*  
  
Abbie: no thanks.. I'll wait at the front for the others to come home.  
  
And so Abbie waited for the others to come back from school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! I did it!!!! Okay hope ya like it.  
  
Oh and I was meant to tell Rogue D something..  
  
Dolly: you know.. what Rock Hound said.  
  
Oh yes. Rogue D...  
  
Rogue D: yea.  
  
Rock hound says she miss's you... will you go back home to Rock hound?  
  
Anna: please say yes... Abbie is making it sound like an Soap opera.  
  
Rogue D: yea! I will!  
  
Dolly: awwwww!  
  
You read it now review it! 


	36. how do you make a phone call?

HELLO PEOPLE!!!! I am writing this story while watching 'Three Cabrearos' (I dunno if that's spelt right.. It has no cover on the video case) an old Disney classic ^_^ innit great..  
  
Dolly: ahhhh what a cute penguin..  
  
Anna: I didn't know Donald Ducks B-Day was Friday the 13th  
  
Rogue D: What's with all the bright colours.  
  
any way once again thanks fluff writer for reviewing..  
  
Anna: HIYA OWLED EYE ATHENA!!!! Well now your called Fluff Writer.. Still. HIYA!!! Its great here though we seem to eat nothing but junk food and mostly cookies.  
  
Ahhh my fave snackie ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Jeez, what is this, "Abuse the toad" day?- Toad -Middleverse  
  
okay we got every thing ready?.. great then lets get on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 35: how do you make a phone call.  
  
Abbie was sitting in front of the mansion door step waiting for the others to come. Logan was looking at her through the window thinking that he should talk to her. But what would he say? He wasn't the sort of person who could deal out feeling that easily then he looked at the clock on the wall and realised the kids would be coming home soon. He decided to let the Kids deal with Abbie since she always been a bit more cheerful than before they both got out of the lab. Then he herd a car coming.. most likely to be Scott's. Logan then left to clean up his Motorbike.  
  
-- out side --  
  
Abbie was sitting there for hours feeling a bit numb thinking of a million things. One of them was about where her Mother was.  
  
Abbie: * maybe she is on the run from... him.. But why did she not say anything like left a note or something.. Maybe she really thought I was a freak.. Maybe if I was never born... okay Abbie STOP thinking those things.. look at Kurt he lived out side a lab and it must have been a lot harder for him..*  
  
Abbie noticed a car coming up. It was Scott's car and they were just pulling over. Abbie Notice somebody missing.  
  
Abbie: hey where's Jean?  
  
Scott: with Dunken I suppose.  
  
Kitty: don't mind Scott.. He's just a bit annoyed.  
  
Scott: well why should she hang around with a jerk like him.  
  
Rogue: because she wants ta hang around with popular jerks..  
  
Scott: I'll just put this in the garage...  
  
Scott driven to the Garage, Evan said he was gonna practice his skate boarding, Kitty walked through the wall and Kurt was going to do his homework and then teleported leaving Abbie and Rogue behind. Rogue and Abbie headed inside.  
  
Abbie: so how was school?  
  
Rogue: boring. and A'h had a stupid History test.  
  
Abbie: wow.. I can't wait to go to school.  
  
Rogue: Abbie... how long has Jean been near you?  
  
Abbie: well I've never been to school before.. Though the closest I've come to school is English lessons..  
  
Rogue: Abbie.. A'h know.  
  
Abbie: oh.  
  
The two were in a corridor. They were near Abbie's room. Abbie turned to Rogue.  
  
Abbie: er Rogue can you help me with something?  
  
Rogue: sure..  
  
Abbie: today I saw the news and a girl named Jenny, the one who was in the lab. She was on the news and told me to call a certain phone number and the thing is... I don't know how to use a phone.  
  
Rogue: okay first ya need ta show me tha phone number.  
  
Abbie: oh wait there.  
  
Abbie went in her room and got the piece of paper with phone number on it. Abbie gave it to Rogue.  
  
Rogue: now ya fine a phone...  
  
Rogue and Abbie went in to the rec room.  
  
Rogue: ya pick up tha receiver. ya see tha numbers? You dial it in the order the phone number is written then ya wait for the person ta pick up the phone and you speak in ta tha receiver okay.  
  
Abbie: yep thanks..  
  
Rogue left the room and Abbie was waiting for some one to pick up the phone. Then the ringing stopped and a familiar girl voice went down the phone.  
  
Voice: hello?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOH WHAT HAPPENS? Is it Jenny? Is it another little girl? Is it the wrong number?... you'll have to wait and see : )  
  
Dolly: and now for every reviewer they get a cookie.  
  
Anna: its all about the cookies innit?  
  
Rogue D: if there not enough reviews Ah'll eat them all!  
  
Dolly: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


	37. Friend Chat

Hiya all.. Did you miss me?  
  
Rogue D: no  
  
Anna: no  
  
Dolly: I've been with you all this time.  
  
Oh well... people.. MEET MY NEW MUSE!!!!!  
  
Tabbiha: woop-te-do... I'm the new stupid muse *Rolls eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be... oh, man we're gonna die. - Rogue in Turn of the Rogue  
  
on with the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 36: Friend chat  
  
Abbie took a deep breath then said...  
  
Abbie: is Jenny there?  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone giggled.  
  
Voice: yep its me... is that you Abbie?  
  
Abbie: oh Jenny you ARE okay... yes its me...  
  
Jenny: how's life treating you now...  
  
Abbie: great so far.. Where do I begin. I now live in a big mansion with other mutants like me, I'm gonna start school next week and I've found a relative here.. You?  
  
Jenny: aw Pa came over practically screaming angrily at the soldiers and hugging the breath outta me and I'm going back to Ireland again.  
  
Abbie: wow that's great... and another thing... I got a new watch thing.  
  
Jenny: *sarcastically* whoopee... you seriously need to get out more.  
  
Abbie: I probably will.. This watch an't no ordinary watch.. It's a disguise to make me look normal..  
  
Jenny paused and then laughed.  
  
Jenny: your joking...  
  
Abbie: no really it can. I'll send you a picture.  
  
Jenny: okay.. I'm going to Ireland so here's my address...  
  
so the two girls kept on talking til Kurt came along to say dinner was ready.  
  
Abbie: hey Jenny I gotta go now.  
  
Jenny: oh well call back soon.  
  
Abbie: bye  
  
Jenny: bye  
  
Abbie: bye  
  
Jenny: bye  
  
Abbie: bye  
  
Kurt: oh vill one of you hang up!  
  
Abbie: er... how?  
  
Kurt: like zis..  
  
Kurt took the receiver back on the phone.  
  
Kurt: so who vas zat?  
  
Abbie: oh a friend. race you to the dinner hall..  
  
Kurt: easy  
  
Abbie: with out 'porting  
  
Kurt: okay and vith out you flying...  
  
Abbie: deal...  
  
so the elf and pixie ran to the dining room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay I'm done... I GOT X2 FILM COMIC!!! I haven't seen the film yet but I got the comic.  
  
Tabbitha: BLAH!  
  
Dolly: what's eating you?  
  
Tabbitha: YOU.. ALL OF YOU I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!!! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!  
  
(Tabby runs in to card board box)  
  
you read it. Now review it. 


	38. A Visitor

HELLO! Sorry for lateness but I've been listening to music videos and gone to the beach.  
  
Dolly: it was fun to poke that fat man.  
  
Rogue D: but it wasn't fun being chased by a fat guy.  
  
Anna: yea 5 more seconds and we would have been pancakes.  
  
oh well.. Thanks to the nice people who reviewed it makes me happy ^_^ (starts sing I'm real by JLO)  
  
Disclaimer: "That was like, pretty icksome! Aw, am I talking like her?" - Rogue in Spykecam  
  
yep not much to say.. Apart from. X-MEN EVO IS BACK!!! *inserts evil laughter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 37: a visitor  
  
By the time Kurt and Abbie got to the dining hall the fell to the floor and Abbie let out a yelp.  
  
Kurt: vhat?  
  
Abbie: my arm.  
  
Kurt: oh sorry.  
  
Kitty: would you like your dinner on the table or on the floor?  
  
Kurt: table please.  
  
Abbie: yea ditto. who won?  
  
Evan: who won what?  
  
Abbie: the race..  
  
Kurt: tie.. now less talk more eating.  
  
every one started to eat. After everyone has finished the Professor entered the room.  
  
Professor X: hello everyone I have some important news. crebros has detected a new mutant in Bayvillie. I need you to go and search for him.  
  
Jean: what's his name?  
  
Professor X: I not sure all I know is that its a young boy.  
  
Scott: we'll get suited up. You better stay here Abbie.  
  
Abbie: why should I?. oh yea the arm thing.  
  
Evan: and you haven't passed the danger room test yet.  
  
Abbie: allright allright don't rub it in.  
  
Professor X: I shall keep checking crebro.  
  
Scott: lets go.  
  
Every body leaves and Abbie is left standing there.  
  
Abbie: Ha little do they know that I get to watch the TV.  
  
-- 7:30 PM at the Mansion --  
  
Abbie was sitting on the sofa watching a black and white comedy called Abbott and Costello meets farankenstien.  
  
Abbie: hee hee good old Abbott and Costello.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Abbie went up to the door and opened it. then seconds after she opened the door the Professor sent her a message in the mind.  
  
Professor X: Abbie don't open the door.  
  
It was too late a Black ghostly figure ran in and pushed Abbie down.  
  
Abbie: aguh who are you?  
  
The dark ghost turned to Abbie then its eyes glowed and icy blue.  
  
Ghost: oh you know who I am.. Abbie.  
  
Abbie: I don't know you.  
  
Ghost: oh are you sure.  
  
The voice changed from and icy tone to a familiar voice that Abbie knew well.  
  
Abbie: no it can't be. Homer?  
  
the Ghost morphed in to the small boy. Abbie stared in disbelief.  
  
Homer: oh but it can. I was poisoned and they thought I was dead.. I wasn't going to blame you for that. I suddenly came back to life and realised I was a mutant. then I was captured and taken to another lab. the one you promised to release me from the cell which blew up and caused a lot of pain...  
  
Abbie: I'm sorry..  
  
Homer: oh you can say sorry but it can't heal what you done to me.  
  
the small boy Morph back in to the Black flame like figure  
  
Homer: and you know what I want most now.  
  
he leaned forward to Abbie.  
  
Homer: Revenge.  
  
Abbie: what are you going to do?  
  
Homer grabbed Abbies injured arm and cracked the cast. Abbie Screamed in pain of the tight grip on her Sore arm. Then the pain dulled then Abbie realised her arm was healed. Homer let go of Abbie.  
  
Abbie: why? How?  
  
Homer: why? Well I wanted to fight you and it would not be fair to fight you when your injured. And How? Well its one of my three powers.. One is to heal, two is to heal myself and three.  
  
Homer threw his arm towards Abbie and Abbie went flying into the wall.  
  
Homer: is what they call telekanis. now I want you to fight me.  
  
Abbie: we shouldn't fight.  
  
Homer: then you should die.  
  
Abbie felt herself being pushed up against the wall and an invisible grip around her neck. Abbie make a ball of soloerisum in her hand but couldn't throw it.  
  
Homer: well well now you want to fight.  
  
then the door flew opened and from the corner of Abbies eyes she could see her friends.  
  
Kurt: ABBIE!  
  
Scott: put her down.. nice and easy.  
  
Homer: okay. NOT!  
  
Abbie was being repeatingly pushed against the wall.  
  
Abbie: I AM NOT A SMEGGING DOLL YOU KNOW!  
  
Homer: ha ha you are to me. What?  
  
Scott hit Homer with a beam and Jean caught Abbie and rested her gently to the floor. Homer used his Telekanis to throw every one about. Evan threw his spikes at Homer but only ended up getting them thrown back at him. Logan jumped up at Homer and tried to push him down but gotten pushed back.  
  
Homer: can't a guy get revenge without people butting in?  
  
Kitty got hold of Homer by surprise but got throw against the wall. Suddenly he fell on his knees clutching his head. Then he ran out the door and flew into the sky.  
  
Kurt: vhoa talk about tough.  
  
Jean: what was he doing here anyway?  
  
Professor X: to get revenge on Abbie.  
  
Abbie: great. I've only been here for a few days and now I got an enemy.  
  
Logan: lets just hope he don't come back.  
  
-- top of a Bayvillie building --  
  
Homer: Gah! I failed. how could I fail.  
  
Voice: perhaps you need some help.  
  
Homer turned around and saw a blue lady looking at him.  
  
Homer: who are you?  
  
Lady: lets just say. I am giving you an offer you can't push away..  
  
Homer gave the lady a mysterious grin.  
  
Homer: I'm listening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooooh! Abbie has a new enemy ha ha ha ha ha. an't I evil?  
  
Dolly: yes  
  
Rogue D: A'h need cookies!  
  
Anna: me too.. We'll die with out cookies.  
  
haven't you guys herd of a nice apple?  
  
Dolly: yea but we need cookies to survive...  
  
okay okay here you go (gives cookies)  
  
3 Dolls : thank you Abbie *eats cookies.  
  
You read it now review it. 


	39. Dreams turns in to nightmares

HELLO! Yep I'm evil. I should be working on my other story 'The Karrieokie bar' but I needed a break and I can't find the song I'm looking for. any way.. I have to go to school tomorrow *Groans* with the exams starting tomorrow NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Dolly: and I get to sit with you doing the exams. Goodie *Rolls eyes*  
  
Anna: we got lucky didn't we..  
  
Rogue D: yea.. *Munches on cookies* we're not Abbies mascot ^_^  
  
oh I'm not that bad.. I just watched the toad witch and wardrobe today and I thought it was funny *poor lil Kurt*  
  
Disclaimer: "I'm going awol. Anyone know how to hot-wire a school bus?"- Rogue in Survival of the Fittest  
  
Wanda: I suddenly love my Daddy..  
  
Kurt: ?  
  
Rogue: ?  
  
Tabbitha: ?  
  
Todd: Don't ask -_-...  
  
Wanda: what? I WUV him ^_^  
  
okay freakiness has lasted long enough. BEGIN! STORY! Oh and just a note.. I skipped another day to Abbies B-day so its now Friday early morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter: 38 dreams turns to night mares  
  
Abbie was in bed sleeping and seeing another memory..  
  
*Memory*  
  
Mother: Abbie. Abbie dear wake up.  
  
a 5 year old Abbie woke up to see her Mum.  
  
Mother: happy birthday.  
  
Then a memory goes to the kitchen.  
  
Abbie: where's Daddy?  
  
Her Mother froze.. Then said dryly.  
  
Mother: he's gone out to drink. now eat your porridge up its good for you.  
  
Abbie ate obediently not noticing the tears in her Mothers eyes. Abbie then remembers seeing a film call Abbot and Costello meets Dr Jeckle and Mr Hyde, Abbie and her Mother laughs so much. After awhile Abbie gets a chocolate cup cake with a candle on it and makes a wish *I wish for a Happy Family* The Memory goes forward past all the best things of the day to the night when her Farther comes home.  
  
Dad: helllo. I'm back.. Where's the birthday freak.  
  
Abbie went forward but her Mother stopped her, giving Abbie's Farther a dirty look.  
  
Mother: Abbie its way past your bed time. Up the stairs.  
  
Farther: you come here now Abbie.  
  
Her Farther stepped forwards to Abbie while her Mother Pushed her towards the stairs. Abbie obeyed her Mother and began to walk up the stairs. Her Farther Gave out an angry look.  
  
Farther: You disobedient Brat!  
  
And he picked up the nearest thing, which was an empty bottle and threw it at Abbie just missing her. Abbie shrieked and flew as fast as she could in to her room. She heard a yell from her farther, Abbie went in to the Wardrobe and sat inside.  
  
Mother: What the hell is wrong with you!?! That's your Daughter, you could have killed her!  
  
Farther: oh who asked you you £$%$£  
  
Mother: don't you dare call me that.  
  
Farther: I just did... Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow whatcha gonna do? Things looks bad for you hey Whatcha gonna do..  
  
Then there was a smash of glass. Abbie sat still in her cubed thinking to herself.  
  
Abbie: *oh please let my wish come true please, I want to be normal, I want to be normal, I want to be normal* I want to be normal, I want to be normal, I want to be normal..  
  
Abbie was repeating herself again, and again louder each time, even when she was shouting even louder with tears coming down. Then the Wardrobe was shaking..  
  
*end of Memory*  
  
Kurt: hey Abbie! Abbie Vake Up!  
  
Kurt was shaking Abbies shoulders. Abbie shot up seeing Kurt and most of the other x-men there.  
  
Jean: hey are you all right?  
  
Abbie felt sweat all over her body, Abbie didn't know how to awnser. She could just hear herself repeating.  
  
Abbie: *I want to be normal, I want to be Normal, I want to be normal*... I... I'm fine.. Just a nightmare. what are you guys doing in here?  
  
Kitty: we heard you like shouting.. You kept saying 'I want to be normal' or something like that.  
  
Abbie: oh..  
  
She looked at the clock and saw it was 3:25 in the morning. She felt stupid.  
  
Abbie: uh. sorry to disturb you all..  
  
Scott: if you need anything..  
  
Abbie: no I'll be fine..  
  
Professor X: *Abbie. I need to talk to you.. The rest of you may go to bed..  
  
Kurt: Abbie do you vant me to take you?  
  
Abbie nodded and Kurt took Abbies hand.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
-- Professor X office --  
  
the Professor was sitting there waiting for his two students to come. He was thinking. should Mystique know? Should Mystique be told she had a niece in Bayvillie now. Suddenly..  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt: here ve are...  
  
Professor X: Kurt I'd like to talk to Abbie in private please..  
  
Kurt: but.  
  
Professor X: Kurt.  
  
Kurt: *sigh* yes Professor. see ya in the morning Abbie.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Abbie was nervous..  
  
Professor X: Abbie please sit down.. is there anything on your mind?  
  
Abbie: no.  
  
the echoing was still in her head.  
  
Abbie: *want to be normal, I want to be normal, I want to be normal. OH SHUT YOU DUMB BRAIN! I want to be normal.*  
  
Professor X: Abbie..  
  
Abbie snapped out of her own trance.  
  
Professor X: it might be better if you tell some one what the matter is.. It is not good to keep it locked in side.  
  
Abbie: *it is when I've been doing that half my life*  
  
Professor X: *Abbie.. Please.. I just want to help you.*  
  
Abbie looked at the floor and murmured.  
  
Abbie: wishes never come true..  
  
Professor X: Abbie?  
  
Abbie: its too hard to say... please can I tell you another time? I'm kinda tired.  
  
Professor X: yes Abbie you may go..  
  
Abbie went out the room.. She walked down the hall, then she picked up her speed and broke in to a run. She then ran in to her room shutting the door behind her. The word didn't stop.  
  
Abbie: *I want to be normal, I want to be normal, I want to be normal, I want to be normal*  
  
Abbie felt to hot in the room, so she opened the window, she still felt warm so she flew up to the roof. Abbie lied down on the top staring in to the sky...  
  
Abbie: oh please say I'm not turning in to a nut-case like Louise..  
  
Louise was another girl in the cell who talked utter nonsense. Abbie stared at the sky and drifted off to sleep..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry but I got a little angesty at the end.. I hope ya happy Wanda!  
  
Wanda: ?  
  
Tabbitha: ha ha..  
  
Dolly: *sigh* come on Abbie just finish this so we can go to bed..  
  
Abbie Okay ^_^  
  
You read it now review it. 


	40. Mystique Remembers

HELLO! I LIVE!!!!!!  
  
Dolly: *sigh* silly Abbie..  
  
I have been SO busy with my EVIL exams and such so that's why I am a bit late on stories..  
  
*sniff* this is near the LAST chapter of the Abbie story. I will do a sequel.  
  
Dolly: so.. This will be your first story being finished?  
  
I think so.  
  
Muses: HOORAY!  
  
Aw sh it. thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: It looked like the kind of place Dr. Frankenstein might've been comfortable in.- Logan in Shadowed past.  
  
okay.. Lets get it done with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 39: Mystique remembers.  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Abbie got up from her dreamless sleep and rubbed her eyes so she could see the calendar. It was 20th October.  
  
Abbie: *groan* great another birthday to be wasted.  
  
Abbie didn't cared much about birthdays. you get a year older and that's it, nothing special to celebrate. That's what Connel said. Abbie just sighed and got in to the bath room to clean herself. She then went down stairs to eat. She saw every body.  
  
Jean: hi Abbie. Happy birthday!  
  
Abbie: yea.. Thanks..  
  
Kurt: something up?  
  
Abbie: yea. the sky  
  
Abbie put a smile on her face. Kurt just shook his head then looked at Abbie.  
  
Kurt: hey I'm ze one who's suppose to make ze jokes.  
  
Abbie: okay then.  
  
Every one just got their breakfast and ate and left for school. Kurt told Abbie that after school that he would come back and show her around the town. He then teleported out the room, Leaving Abbie on her own with the Professors.  
  
Abbie: *I can't wait to go to school... then I wouldn't have to go for extra training to keep me busy.*  
  
since the day Homer attack Abbie, Wolverine and Storm have been giving her extra training sessions whitch were pretty hard for Abbie. The Pixie got up and went to get change, but as passing by the main hall she herd the voice of the Professor went inside her head.  
  
Professor X: *Abbie there's no need to go to the danger room today, Wolverine and Storm has gone on a mission*  
  
Abbie: *oh okay Professor.* YES!  
  
Professor X: *Abbie. I herd that*  
  
Abbie: *er sorry.*  
  
Abbie went down the stairs and wondered what else there was to do. She walked out the Mansion and sat out side on the stairs. She has never been outside this much before, then again there was a very good reason why. Abbie got up and walked on the grass and lied down on it to look at the sky. She starred at the clouds floating by for a few minutes and thinking of her thoughts..  
  
-- up in a tree outside Xaviours institute --  
  
Mystique looked at a green furred girl lying on the grass. Mystique just remembered her promise to her fellow sister..  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Sparrow: oh I hope Abbie is allright..  
  
Mystique: Sparrow... how did he do it?  
  
Sparrow: a few weeks after the divorce he been calling me threting me saying that if I don't come back he'll get Abbie.. I thought it was words, but he had some men with him and.. oh Raven, its all my fault!  
  
Sparrow started crying, while her sister patted her shoulder.  
  
Raven: It is not your fault..  
  
Sparrow: yes it is!  
  
Raven: please calm down.  
  
Sparrow: I'm sorry.. I just get worked up sometimes.  
  
Raven: look someday. if Abbie escapes I'll help you look after her..  
  
Sparrow: that's nice of you.  
  
Raven: that's what sisters are for.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Mystique just sat there and kept on looking at her niece, I thinking what would happen if she was to jump down there right at that moment. Maybe she'll be shot on spot, or maybe the x-men would just attack her, maybe Abbie will blame her for something or maybe she'll be happy that she has come to see her.. Or maybe her son would come. Mystique just shook her head. Suddenly she realised somebody was shouting at her she looked down to see the young girl looking at her. Mystique felt a small panicking inside and transformed in to a raven.  
  
Abbie looked up and saw her flying away.. Could she be her aunt? She just shrugged and sighed and went back inside..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay that's it done ^_^ now to find song words for one of the stories. And work on my other story and to do THE LAST CHAPTER for this story  
  
Rogue D: *munches on cookies* uh huh  
  
Anna: you don't care much do ya?  
  
Rogue D: I just get bored cause Abbie doesn't down any thing interesting any more..  
  
Dolly: hey guys LOOK! *points at Abbie* Abbie is gonna balance a spoon, a flaming torch and a donkey from shreak on her nose!  
  
Muses: go Abbie GO!  
  
Kurt: man she's crazy..  
  
Wanda: yea but if she gets hurt freedom will be ours..  
  
Tabbitha: ALL OURS! Lets do the cool mancanical laugh like Dr Evil in Austin Powers!  
  
Wanda: okay!  
  
Both: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rogue: we've been in her head fer too long. can't stand it...  
  
Toad: YO! Don't go mad on us like you did in that eppie 'self poessied'  
  
Kurt: ja ditto!  
  
Abbie: er HELLO! I'm risking my life and you guys are chatting when I could die any second..  
  
Pyro: FIRE! WOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEA!!!!! *Gets fire every where!*  
  
Dolls: EEEKS!  
  
Anna: Quick! Under the couch!  
  
Rogue D: I'm already gone!  
  
Dolly: okay.. *gasp!* The cookies.  
  
Anna: I got them!  
  
Abbie: EVERY BODY SHUT UP!  
  
*fire stops and every body stares at Abbie*  
  
err. yea any way.. *sweats* um.. BYE! *runs*  
  
Dolly: stupid Abbie.  
  
You read it. Now review it! 


	41. Birthday Tears

HELLO! I'm back yea to finish this story!  
  
Dolly: yay for you.  
  
Rogue D: lazy gal.. She's been watching Simpsons, Futerama, Dilbert, x-men TAS, x-men evo, watch my chops and Angel.  
  
Wanda: Angel is the ONLY one thats not an animation!  
  
I love my toons! And I love David in Angel *drools*  
  
Kurt: reminder he's married  
  
*Sniff* lucky girl.. Any way REVIEWS!  
  
Pixie Flyer: thank you for REVIEWING..  
  
Dolly: upset that you didn't get loads of reviews.  
  
Yes. Ah well life goes on.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to find a quote so basically. I do not own X-men evolution or the Song 'Family Portrait' by P!NK. but I DO own Abbie so there.  
  
on to the last chapter. If I get enough reviews maybe there will be a sequel to Abbie going to school!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 40: Birthday Tears  
  
Abbie was drawing, Logan and Storm came back from their mission. Abbie didn't bother to ask them where. Logan came by Abbie.  
  
Logan: how ya doing.  
  
Abbie: fine. Do I have to do the danger room session today?  
  
Logan: nah I think we'll let ya slide today since its your birthday.  
  
Abbie: yea. Thanks.  
  
Abbie was begging to wish she never told anyone when her birthday was. Logan walked off. Abbie went back to drawing, she was drawing a girl with beautiful short hair, a stylish T-shirt where you can see her stomach, a jumper tied around her waist, black flared trousers and white sneakers. Abbie signed her characters name 'Lola Rose' and stared at the picture. After awhile she sighed, she shut the drawing book and got up. Abbie looked up, it was nearly time for everyone to come home from school.  
  
-- outside the mansion --  
  
Abbie sat on a bench out side looking at the ground, suddenly a blue woman with a shoe box jumped over the wall and in front of Abbie.  
  
Mystique: hello Abbie  
  
Abbie stared then after minute or so then responded.  
  
Abbie: Aunt Raven?  
  
Mystique: yes.. Your mother told me about you. I can't stay here long but this is for you.  
  
Mystique gave Abbie the shoe box.  
  
Abbie: thank you.. Do you know where my Mum is?  
  
Before Mystique could answer the young girl, Storm and Wolverine rushed out. Mystique transformed herself in to and owl and flew away.  
  
Abbie: WAIT!  
  
Abbie was about to go after Mystique but Logan got hold of her shoulder.  
  
Logan: let her go kid.  
  
Abbie: NO! Let me go!  
  
Wolverine got hold of her arms, Abbie struggled with all her might. All the other students came through the gate watching. As soon as the owl was out of site Abbie stopped trying to struggle and just stared at the sky. Logan let go of Abbie.  
  
Logan: Pixie..  
  
Abbie: if any one wants me I'll be in my room.  
  
Abbie picked up her drawing book and the shoe box that Mystique gave her and flew off to the mansion, through the window of her bed room. Logan Growled, why did Mystique come here? But he saw there were a lot of confused teens looking at him.  
  
Scott: er. what has just happened?  
  
Logan: Mystique was visiting.  
  
Kitty: you mean that was like Mystique?  
  
Logan: yup..  
  
Logan walked off. Kurt was giving the window Abbie flew in a concerned look.  
  
Kurt: I'm gonna check up on Abbie.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
-- Abbie's room --  
  
Abbie sat on her bed looking at the shoe box. She hadn't opened it yet, then Kurt entered.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt: hi Abbie.  
  
Abbie: Kurt!  
  
Abbie quickly shoved the box under the bed and turned to him.  
  
Kurt: are you ok?  
  
Abbie was quiet for a moment but then smiled.  
  
Abbie: yea I'm fine.. Hey I thought you said ya were gonna show me around Town after school.  
  
Kurt: yea zhats right..  
  
Abbie turned on her holo watch and followed Kurt. as soon as Kurt and Abbie went out the door Evan looked through the window to make sure that Kurt and Abbie left the Mansion for good. He turned around and shouted.  
  
Evan: okay guys they're gone!  
  
Kitty: come on lets like get to work.  
  
-- an hour later --  
  
Abbie came out the car with Kurt.  
  
Abbie: nice town.  
  
Kurt: ya it is. The best is the burger gut bomb place.  
  
Abbie: yea nice.  
  
The two went through the door. Abbie was about to go up stairs when Kurt tugged at her arm.  
  
Kurt: no vait Abbie. theres um, something you should see in the rec room.  
  
Abbie: what?  
  
Kurt: you'll see.  
  
Kurt led Abbie in to the room. As they entered every one jumped at them and shouted..  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE!  
  
Abbie was shocked. Everyone was patting her on the back and saying birthday wishes.  
  
Abbie: wow thank guys I dunno what to say.  
  
Kitty: it was Kurts Idea.  
  
Jean: and we all helped.  
  
Kurt: vhat are ve standing around for? I vant some cake!  
  
Rogue: food for thoughts Kurt.  
  
Kurt: you bet.  
  
Abbie went towards the cake. It was round and was covered with dark green icing, there was lighter green icing writing saying 'happy birthday'. There were six candles on the cake too. Abbie smiled and looked around. She saw the Professor, Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan, Evan, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt looking at her.  
  
Abbie: its.. its beautiful.  
  
Scott: what are you waiting for? Blow the candles and make a wish.  
  
Abbie smile dropped. She remembered that's what her Mum said before the next day when she had a bruised eye. Abbie notice every one was watching her so she quickly thought of a wish.  
  
Abbie: *I wish.. I wish that I can stay here at the mansion.*  
  
Abbie blew the candles out. Everyone clapped.  
  
Kurt: woo hoo! CAKE!  
  
After eating the cake Abbie started to think, to think about her Mother. Where she could be, maybe she's started her life over again or maybe hiding from her Farther.  
  
Rogue: Abbie?  
  
Abbie looked up at Rogue.  
  
Abbie: yes?  
  
Rogue: are ya ok?  
  
Abbie: yea I'm fine. just thinking stuff.  
  
Kitty: wanna open your presents.  
  
Abbie: okya!  
  
Kitty: good, like here's my present.  
  
Kitty handed Abbie a pink present.  
  
Abbie: *why do I have the feeling whatever the present is gonna be that its pink?*  
  
Abbie opened the present to see pale pink flared trousers with a hole for her tail.  
  
Abbie: thanks Kitty, its very.. Pink.  
  
Kitty: I knew you would like it.  
  
Abbie opened the rest of the presents she got a Purple Jumper with a black stripe (Jean), a P!NK CD album (Rogue), a Camera (Evan), a book titled Treasure Island (the Professor), a picture frame with a picture of everyone in it (Storm), an art set (Logan), a Faire figurine (Kurt) and a CD walk man (Scott).  
  
Abbie: you do know Scott, that you are gonna have to show me how to work this thing.  
  
Everyone partied on for a bit longer and by 10:00pm everyone was heading off to bed. Abbie had put the Presents in her room and put them away.  
  
Abbie: *huh cool party.*  
  
Abbie smiled to herself, she played her P!NK CD on her walk man and then remembered the Shoe box Mystique had given her earlier on.  
  
Mama please stop cryin' I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and it's Tearing me down  
  
Abbie reached under the bed and picked up the shoe box, she lifted up the lid and looked inside.  
  
I hear glasses breaking As I sit up in my bed I told God you didn't mean Those nasty things you said You fight about money About me and my brother And this I come home to This is my shelter  
  
The box was full of things. There was two envelope, Pictures of Abbie as a baby, pictures of her Mother and aunt Raven, a star pendant, a light green handkerchief, a silver pen and other things. Abbie picked up the Envelope, one said 'Dear Abbie, From Aunt Raven' and another saying 'to my precious Pixie from your Mother'  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family  
  
Abbie opened the one from her Mother, it said..  
  
Dear Abbie  
  
if you ever get this either you have escaped or you Farther finally let you go. I want to say I am so sorry that you got caught, I would have done anything I could to get you out but I couldn't I hope you will forgive me. Ever since the day your Farther got hold of you I've been thinking of ways to help you. I haven't been successful. Do you remember when you were little and things were rough you asked me to hid you in the 'happy land' and we pretended to be some where else. I loved doing that with you.  
  
Now to tell you the bad news, I am dying and only have five hours to live. I know this might be upsetting news but please do not be so sad. I will miss you and will watch over you for whatever the future holds for you. Also your Aunt, who is my sister gave you this boxes of a few of the things I left for you. As I said before I love you and always will, please take care of your self, wrap warm in winter and all those other motherly things. I love you.  
  
Lots of love From  
  
Mum  
  
PS: by day I'll guide you, by night I'll guard you, whenever wherever I will always be there for you.  
  
Can we work it out Can we be a family I promise I'll be better Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out Can we be a family I promise I'll be better Daddy please don't leave  
  
Abbie Gasps. She re-reads the letter to make sure she read right, her eyes widen as tears fall out. Abbie puts the letter back in the box and wipes her eyes. She then opens the letter from her Aunt.  
  
Daddy please stop yelling I can't stand the sound Make mama stop cryin' 'Cause I need you around My mama she loves you No matter what she says is true I know that she hurts you But remember I love you too!  
  
Dear Abbie  
  
I know that if you've read the letter from your mother then you must be terribly upset. She told me that you were special to her, that she would do anything for you. I know that your Father thought differently but you are smarter than him I know you are. I hope you will be able to come to Bayvillie Highschool soon. If you ever want to ask me a question come to the Brotherhood house.  
  
From  
  
your aunt Raven  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise Ran away (ran away) Don't wanna go back to that place But don't have no choice, no way  
  
Abbie put the letter in to the box and cried. She cried for her Mother, all she ever wanted was to see her face again, to say so many things to her and she never got the chance.  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3 Never knowin' what love could be But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me Like it has done my family  
  
In our family portrait We look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it Comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a stepbrother anyway And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
Abbie walked up to the balcony and sat out side looking at the starry sky. Continuing to cry.  
  
Mama'll be nicer I'll be so much better I'll tell my brother I won't spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl forever I'll go to sleep at night  
  
Daddy don't leave... daddy don't leave  
  
Abbie took off the head phones and stopped the CD. Abbie Looked up and Shouted.  
  
Abbie: Why does this have to happen! Why! WHY!?!  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt came in worrying about his Cousin. Wondering why she was crying, he saw a shoe box and Abbie at the balcony. Kurt rushed towards Abbie.  
  
Kurt: Abbie vhats vorng?  
  
Abbie: she's died Kurt, she's gone!  
  
Kurt: who? Who's gone?  
  
Abbie: my Mum.  
  
Abbie broken down in to tears. Kurt hugged Abbie.  
  
Kurt: how do you know?  
  
the young girl calmed down and told Kurt about the letter from her Mum, but didn't say anything about Mystiques letter.  
  
Kurt: I'm sorry.  
  
Abbie: its not your fault.. I just wish.  
  
Kurt: sh..  
  
Kurt calmed Abbie down. Soon Abbie fell asleep and Kurt carried her to her bed. Kurt whispered to Abbie.  
  
Kurt: I'll be there for you Abbie. I won't ever leave you. Good night.  
  
Kurt kissed Abbies forehead and teleported out the room. On that night there were no night mares for Abbie Snow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm DONE! Finally! Its finished! Now for a free Vanilla coke here please.  
  
Kurt: get it your self.  
  
After the hard work I'VE done!  
  
Wanda: here *throws Abbie a Vanilla coke*  
  
thankies! *drinks*  
  
Dolly: YAY! Abbies 1st finished stories everybody PARTY!  
  
You read it. Now review it 


End file.
